Tears of Sadness
by ArwenCarly
Summary: Ron let go of me now. Hermione asked trying really hard to fight the tears that were coming. Her and Ron were having another one of there fights. Which now seemed as normal to her as waking up in the morning. She needs a savior who will it be?
1. My Life is falling apart

**Ok this is my new fanfic. I hope to get many wonderful reviews. I'm not sure how many of you will like how much Hermione has changed but that's how i'm writing the story so if you don't like it. I'm sorry. Also I started writing this story about a month before HBP came out and I don't want to change any of my story to fit the new book. I hope you still like. Thanxs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And the character Isabel aka Izzy. I love that character. I hope you do too**.

**My Life is Falling Apart**

"Ron let go of me now." Hermione asked trying really hard to fight the tears that were coming. Her and Ron were having another one of there fights. Which now seemed as normal to her as waking up in the morning. Yet every time they fought Hermione cried tears of sadness. This time they were fighting because Ron said that Hermione looked at another guy in a way she should only look at him. Hermione didn't argue she knew better than that. When she argued it just caused him to get more angry and more violent. So she just nodded her head and wait for the hit. Which came, it always did. Hermione felt his hand connect with the soft pale skin of her face. She quickly brought her hand up to her face to cover the throbbing pain of redness which would soon be a bruise. Soft tears began to trickle down her face as he grabbed her by her now straightened hair.

"Please Ron, Please let me go. I'm sorry I'll never look at another guy in a way that you are disapproving of."_ 'Sorry, no I'm not. That guy was so cute.'_

"Look at me the way you looked at him." Ron demanded. Hermione tried but as hard as she tried she couldn't. After everything he's put her through she was no longer attracted to him like she was before. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him at all but it wasn't the same anymore. Hermione knew she didn't look at him the same when she felt his hand again connecting with her face. This time she let out a loud scream. Ron quickly covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. He knew that Harry would soon be coming to see why Hermione has screamed.

"Damn it." Ron said aloud but he was mainly talking to himself. Ron was right Harry was knocking at the door in a matter of seconds after Hermione had screamed.

"Hermione was that you. Are you ok." Harry asked very concerned. Hermione knew what she had to do now. She wiped away the tears and opened the door slightly making sure she didn't reveal the red hand print on the left side of her face which that now felt like it had been scorched with fire. She put on her brave face.

"Yeah Harry I'm fine, Ron just snuck up from behind and scared me. You know me I get scared easily."

"Well can I come in?" Harry asked trying to push the door open all the way. But Hermione quickly pushed it back so it was slightly opened.

"Well Harry, Ron and I are kind of in the middle of something." She lied trying to blush like she word in a normal situation.

"Oh, ok well then if I hear someone scream I'll be sure to stay away from this room." Harry smiled and went back to kitchen. Hermione closed the door full of regret. She wanted nothing more than to run and tell Harry everything but she couldn't. Ron was in complete control of her.

"Now come here baby." Ron said. Hermione did as she was told. Ron hugged her.

"Now baby I don't want anything like that to happen again."He stated quietly as if he cared.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now." Hermione said hoping he wouldn't get angry again. He agreed and they went and laid down on his bed.

Hermione couldn't wait to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. This summer for her had been horrible. Well the last month at least. Her and Harry were staying with Ron at the Burrow. Well Harry was living there but Hermione was just spending the last month of her summer there. Before she came to stay with Ron, Hermione had met a girl name Isabel. She was a real badass. But Hermione liked her. They had become the best of friends. Though Isabel was a witch, she didn't attend Hogwarts. She always said that she was more of a muggle kinda person and she could bare living with school full of witches and wizards. But Isabel loved being friends Hermione because she could use magic freely around her. Hermione told her all of her stories about Hogwarts, even Draco Malfoy. And how he called her a mudblood. Isabel was very offended for a minute considering that she to was a mudblood but then she said 'He sounds really hot.' Hermione completely disregarded that statement though.

Isabel had gotten Hermione into a lot of stuff. Drugs, alcohol and other stuff. Hermione was a changed person and she was trying so hard to hide it. Though she wasn't ashamed of it, she knew that Ron might not be to accepting of the knew Hermione Granger. She dresses like the old Hermione would and she hated it. She wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Hermione stared over at Ron. He had cut his hair and it was about the length that it was in there 3rd year. But he didn't look bad. He was much stronger now. And had this certain charm about him.

Once Hermione knew Ron was a sleep she got up and went in the bathroom and pulled out a silver tube that had cocaine in it. She picked up a magazine poured the white drug out, lined it up and snorted it. Hermione quickly wiped the magazine off and went back in the room, enjoying her temporary high.

-3 days later-

Hermione, Ron and Harry all boarded then Hogwarts express train. Ron was holding Hermione's hand very tightly, but she knew she better not say anything about it. Ron had almost freaked when he saw what Hermione was wearing. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans, a black tube top, sliver earrings, and a pair of black converse. She wore light makeup, black eyeliner and light gold eye shadow. Her outfit was even really that bad but Ron tried to make her go upstairs and change but Harry said she looked really nice and there was no need.

"Hey guys I got to the Heads compartment. I see you all later." Hermione lightly kissed Ron on the lips and went off.

_'Finally.' _she said to herself. Soon she arrived at the Head compartment and walked in. Nobody was in there so she put her trunk, which she had shrunk and put in her pocket, on the rack for the luggage. Then sat on the seat. Finding herself bored she pulled out her cell phone and called Isabel.

"Hey hottie." Isabel said knowing it was Hermione.

"Nothing much sexy. I'm on the train. You know the Hogwarts express train I told you about. Waiting for the Head Boy to get here."

"Hold on who are you giving head to." Isabel said laughing.

"Your such a loser." Just then Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Oh god Granger, they made you Head Girl."

"Hermione who was that?" Isabel asked. Hermione ignored her.

"They made you Head Boy. Somebody just shoot me now." Draco looked at her with disgust and sat down.

"Mi who was that?"

"Izzy that was Malfoy."

"Oh, the hot guy. Though I can't really say that cuz I've never seen him before."

"That's what I was thinking."

"But from what you've told me about him, he's has a sexy attitude which means he's sexy."

"Iz do we have to talk about that." Draco was just staring at her trying to figure out what the hell was she talking into. Hermione noticed him staring.

"Dude it's a phone. You talk to people on it." Hermione told Draco.

"Oh." He still didn't really understand what it was but he knew she was talking to someone.

"Mi your so innocence." They both knew this meant play fight time.

"Just because I'm not a slut doesn't mean I'm innocence." Draco was getting extremely interested in Hermione's conversation.

"I maybe a slut but I'm not a snorter."

"Izzy yes you are plus your the one that got me started doing coke." Hermione then made a mistake and put speaker phone on. Draco's eye's were now wide.

"No bitch that was Josh. He got you started doing coke after you fucked him." Hermione was so wrapped up in the conversation she didn't even realize Draco could hear every word.

"I didn't fuck Josh, I gave him a bow job. There's a big difference and it was your fault because I would have never met Josh if it weren't for you."

"Ok you win."

"I know I do. Oh yeah I have to tell you what Ron did to me." Hermione stopped talking as she realized that Draco just heard every word.

"If he hurt you I'll kill him." Isabel said.

"Izzy, I got to go." Hermione hung up the phone. Draco was staring at her.

"Granger. I don't even know what to say. Do you know what drugs can do to you?"

"Yes I know the risk but I need to feel free, to feel whole. I want to be happy."

"But Granger."

"Please Malfoy can we not talk about this."

"We don't have to talk about this now but we will talk about this later."

"Why do you even care I'm just a filthy little mudblood." She said sadly.

"I may not like you Granger but that doesn't mean I want hurt." Hermione began to cry. Draco hated seeing a girl cry. It reminded him of his mum and It made his heart burst into a million pieces. 'But she's Granger, She's a mudblood.' Draco thought to himself. 'Still she's crying and I can't take it.' He got up and sat next to Hermione.

"Looks like you need a shoulder to lean on." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. After a little Draco spoke.

"Granger, why are you crying?"

"My whole life is falling apart." Hermione said crying even harder than before.

"How?"

"Ron, the drugs, alcohol, my parents. Everything."

"Ok well let's talk about it. Let's start with drugs. Why do you do them."

"When I do drugs I don't feel pain. My heart doesn't ache anymore. It's the same with alcohol. When I'm drunk I can be free. I have no worries."

"Ok, your parents. What's wrong with them?"

"I don't think they care. I try so hard to impress them but I'm a witch and there just plain muggles. I'm not sure if they like that I'm a witch. They yell at me for the stupidest fucking things but my brother is just great. They love him to death. And I can't help but think, no I know that it's because he's normal and I'm not."

"I'm sure they love you a lot. I can't say that about my dad. Now let's talk about Weaselbee. Why is he making your life fall apart?" Now Hermione didn't know what to say but she didn't feel like lying anymore.

"I love Ron. But he causes me so much pain." She started crying really hard before she could even tell him how he causes her pain. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's soft straight hair.

"Shh, we don't have to talk anymore right now."

"Ok." She said beginning to doze off.

"Granger you look great today." He said looking at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled and fell asleep. Soon after Draco feel asleep too.

-One Hour Later-

Professor McGonagall walked in the Head compartment only to find Hermione's head lying in Draco's lap. They were both sleeping.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Hermione moved a little but stopped. So she cleared her throat again. This time Hermione and Draco both woke up. Hermione lifted her head up and scratched it. Draco rubbed his eyes.

"Well it's good to see you didn't kill each other. You did the opposite. You looked as though you had been actually being nice to each other. Though that was an awkward position you two were in." Draco and Hermione both laughed. They were now processing the events that had progressed earlier.

"Well now to Head Student business." Professor McGonagall went on to explain there duties that were of minimal importance.

"You two will also have to patrol the halls every Monday and Friday from 10 o'clock to 12 o'clock, check in at your work room then go back and patrol from 12:20 to 1 o'clock. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Good, the rest of your duties will be explained once we reach Hogwarts." Then she left. Draco moved back over to the other seat. He stared at Hermione as he thought.

_'Her life is so fucked up. I wonder who Josh is. I didn't think Granger was the kinda girl that gave head. Then again I never thought she was the kinda girl to do drugs either. I guess i never really took the time to get to know her. But now I'll make it my job to get to know her. All of her.' _Draco thought to himself.

**Well Chapter one. I really hoped you liked it. More will be explained next chapter. So review and tell me your opinion. Love Ya **


	2. Ecstasy

**Well this is chapter two. It's not a very important chapter. But it's still a chapter. I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank you for the reviews. It made me very happy. Thanks**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but the plot and Serenity. I love putting my own characters in stories.**

The train finally arrive at the great castle and the students reluctantly got off. Everyone seemed ready for a new year at this wonderful school. Though Hermione could tell the first year students were a little nervous. Especially this one girl. It reminded Hermione so much of herself when she first came to Hogwarts. Not by her looks but by the way she acted. The girl walked into a crowd of people so Hermione didn't worry about it. Draco and Hermione had to be the last people to take a sleigh to the castle so they could make sure that all the students got there safely. When it seemed as though everyone had left Draco and Hermione split up and walked around the perimeter to check if anyone was left behind. Hermione found no one so she walked back to the place were she was to met Draco at.

Soon she saw him walking around the corner holding a young girls hand. She had a petite figure. She was small, and could be no more than 4' 2". Her long flowing blonde hair fell just below her shoulder blades. She wore a white flowing skirt that reached her knees and a pink sweater. The girl was very beautiful, and you could tell from her emerald green eyes that she had been crying.

"I found her crying over there." He pointed behind him. It was the same girl that Hermione had noticed before.

"Everyone left me and I didn't know what to do." The little girl said. Soft tears still falling down her face. Draco kneeled down in front of the girl and wiped her tear away.

"I didn't leave you." Draco said softly.

"Neither did I." Hermione added in. The little girl smiled. And they all got in a sleigh together. It was kind of a tight squeeze so the little girl was sitting on Draco's lap.

"So my name is Hermione and that's Draco, which you probably already knew that. What's your name?"

"Serenity."

"Serenity is a beautiful name." Hermione said.

"I had my mum had a cat named Serenity, but it got hit by a car when we were in muggle United States." Draco stated like it was nothing. Serenity began to cry as she leaned over against Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that was upsetting." Draco spoke softly. Hermione looked at him funny. Like how could you say something like that to a little girl.

"No it's just that my parents died in a car crash three years ago. And since I was so young and didn't have any family I had to live in an orphanage in the muggle word. That's where we were when they died. And you bring up something getting hit, It just brought up bad memories." The young girl spoke sounding above her age.

"Oh I so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything." Draco said feeling his heart sink. After Hermione comforted Serenity, she stopped crying and they arrived at Hogwarts. Once inside they sent Serenity on her away to sit with the other kids in first year, and they told her would come check on her later.

"She is defiantly going to be in Gryffindor." Draco said to Hermione once Serenity was gone.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's to sweet to be a Slytherin and she's just to Gryffindor to be anything else." Hermione nodded in agreement and they went there separate ways. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Immediately Ron started questioning her.

"Where were you? What took you so damn long?"

"Sorry Ron. Malfoy and I had to be the last ones to catch a sleigh so we could make sure nobody was left behind."

"We'll talk about this later Hermione."

"Chill out mate, it's not that big of a deal. She's Head Girl. She going to have responsibilities that you can't always be there to look over her shoulder on." Harry said seeing the anger in Ron's eyes. Ron tried to agree, like he understood but Hermione knew that he didn't. There was going to be hell to pay later. Just then Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome returning students and new coming students. I welcome you to what I hope to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He continued on his speech about Quidditch and sorts then he began about head students.

"I trust most of you already know who the Head Boy and Head Girl are, but for those of you who don't, your Head Girl who is from Gryffindor is Miss Hermione Granger and your Head Boy is Mister Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Many people clapped. "Would you two please come up here." Hermione and Draco both walked up there and stood next to Dumbledore. They glared evilly at each other.

"This year I figured I would try something new." The Headmaster announced to the students. "This year the Head students will be sharing a Common Room. Amongst other things. This we hope will help seal the rift between houses." Hermione and Draco's mouth dropped. As did the other student's looking at them.

"Headmaster please I must object. This will never work. Malfoy and I hate each other."

"Yeah I agree with Granger Sir."

"Well this is what I and the other Professors have decided and that stands. You two may return to your seats now." Dumbledore spoke. Draco went back to his Slytherin table and sat next to an upset Pansy and Hermione went back to her Gryffindor table with her three best friends that were in totally shock.

"Mione how could he do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm very upset. Me and Malfoy have to share a common room. Oh god help me."

"Really, that arrangement will never work." Ginny said.

"I don't like this Hermione. I don't trust the little prick." Ron stated angrily.

"I know I don't either but there's nothing I can do about it Ron."

"Hermione can I talk to you in private." Ron asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall. Draco watched as they left together. He started to get a bit angry, but didn't think much about it. Once out in the hall Ron slapped Hermione in the face.

"You little bitch. I saw you in the Head's compartment with Malfoy. You were crying on his shoulder. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Nothing I was upset and Draco was just trying to help."

"Did you just call him Draco. So what are you two buddies now? Ron was getting angry now and Hermione could tell. He was more angry than usual which meant he was going to be more violent than usual.

"No I hate Malfoy. He's a little fucking prick you know that."

"But you like the little prick don't you?"

"So what if I did. What you gonna do hit me again? You think your real macho cause you can beat up a girl. Well your not, all you are is a fucking coward." Hermione spat. Ron didn't like what she just said. A single tear fell down Hermione's face as his fist connected with her jaw. It felt to Hermione as though her jaw had just been shattered. Then he took her by her hair and throw her down on the marble floor. Before he left he kicked her in the side.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Hermione didn't responded she just laid there on the floor as Ron walked back in the Great Hall. Draco noticed Ron walked in by himself but he knew he left with Hermione.

'Ok if she isn't back in here in 10 minutes I'm going to look for her.' Draco thought to himself. Meanwhile Hermione gathered all her strength to lean herself against the wall. Then this time instead of a silver tube with cocaine in it she pulled out a small bag with white pills in it.

"This X should make the pain go away for a while." Hermione said to herself as she took a few more pills. Soon after she passed out. Serenity had also seen Hermione leave and not come back yet, so she went to go find her. A minute later Draco got up to find Hermione but when he was half way to the door Serenity came running up to him.

"Draco, I found Hermione passed out in the out in the hallway." Serenity said panicked.

"Take me to her." Draco said now beginning to panic himself. Serenity and Draco ran out of the Great Hall. All the while Ron was watching.

'So he does care about her." Ron thought. Draco quickly ran to Hermione's side. He checked her pulse to make sure she was alive and she was.

"Hermione wake up." Draco said. Nothing happened.

"Hermione please wake up." Still nothing happen. Draco continued to shake Hermione and try to make her wake up. Serenity was very frightened, but Draco was too. After 15 minutes Hermione finally woke up. Draco hugged her tightly then realized what he was doing and let her go. He eyes were glazed over and red. She was shaking. He wasn't sure what had happen to her. But he knew if Ron had anything to do with this he was going to make sure the little weasel pay.

"Hermione what happen?" Serenity asked.

"Well I not exactly sure." Hermione said sounding as though she was drunk. Draco noticed her acting different so he told Serenity everything would be ok and to go sit back in the great hall. She hugged Hermione and left.

"Granger, were you doing drugs again?"

"Calm down it was just a little ecstasy." Just then Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Miss Granger are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I tripped and hit my head." Hermione said. Just then Draco noticed the bruise on her face. Which he just figured was from her falling after she took the drug.

"Well get up, I am to show you to your room." Hermione got up and quickly grabbed her side which hurt really bad. Draco noticed this too. They walked down the hall and Hermione would see something and speak about it like she was an incompetent idiot.

"Have yall seen my fish?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, I don't think you have a fish." Draco said.

"No I do have a fish his name is Fishy and he is purple. He was in my pocket and now he's not." Professor McGonagall looked at her if she was crazy.

"Granger you never had a fish in your pocket."

"Yes I did. I want my fishy back." Hermione yelled loudly, stopping. "I won't move until I get my fishy back."

"Miss Granger did that fall effect your head. Do you need to go to see Madame Pomfrey?" Draco knew that if she went to see Madame Pomfrey that they would find drugs in her system.

"Granger your fish is in our room, if you talk about him before we get there he'll disappear." Draco whispered. "And we don't want that to happen now do we." Hermione shook her head no. So they continued walking. Soon they arrived at a portrait of a painter painting a picture of a man and woman dancing. Professor McGonagall told them the password and went on her way.

"Guardian Angel." Hermione said aloud.

"Who goes there?" The painter in the painting asked.

"I's is Hermione and thiss ises Malfoy."Hermione said slurring her words.

"Malfoy? What kind of first name is Malfoy?" The painter asked in his accent. Though it wasn't an accent that you would think a painter would have. Draco was beginning to get very annoyed.

"No his name is Draco."

"Well then why missy did you call him Malfoy?"

"Well because I don't call my enemies by there first name."

"Yeah I don't even like talking to the mudblood."Draco said angrily.

"Mudblood, Malfoy you shouldn't speak such foul words to a woman with such beauty as Hermione." the painter said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Oh bloody hell could you just let us in." Draco asked impatiently.

"Well what's the password Malfoy."

"Granger already said the password."

"Like I know who Granger is. Just tell me the past word and I let you in." Hermione then began to fall. Draco caught her and leaned her against him.

"Guardian Angel." Draco spoke aloud. They stepped into there common room. Just then Hermione passed out.

**Ok well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if it was good, bad, ok, or if you see something you think I need to improve on. Serenity may not seem like a very important character but she will be. Next chapter you'll find out what there rooms look like and you'll have a little more of Ron being an asshole. And Draco and Hermione getting closer. Aww. Love Ya **


	3. I'll sleep forever

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. They are greatly apprecated. Ok this is my new chapter. It's my longest one. This chapter is pretty important. I hope you like it. Also I decided to slowly start usings POV to show peoples point of view. On with the story then!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Draco's POV

I can't believe she passed out right in my arms. What the fuck is wrong with her. Ecstasy. Come on. But none the less. I have a beautiful little mudblood lying in my arms unconscious. The many things I could do. I'll just carry her over to the couch. It's a really nice couch. I rather not wake her. But she wakes up anyway. She seems full of energy. Where is she going. Oh god there a fish tank in here.

"Have any of you seen my fish. His name is fishy." This chick is crazy. "Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

Oh shit she passed out again. So I'll just leave her here on the couch and go check out my room. I started walking away but I felt someone grab my hand. I't was her. She pulled me back on the couch with her and laid her head in my lap. Then went right back to sleep. What am I suppose to do now? I guess I'll just go to sleep too, seeing as how she's not going to let me leave.

END Draco's POV

The next morning Hermione woke up early. Draco was still sleeping. Hermione knew she was going to have to apologize again to him and try to thank him. She got up and looked around. This place was magnificent. The walls were a rustic gray color and the floors were dark stained hardwood. Though there was a large area rug that covered most of the area that the couches were on. It had a checkered print with colors of red, tan and brown. The couches were brown and leather, with accent pillows of red and tan. In the middle of the three couches was a brown rustic table that matched the hard wood floors. Hermione looked over and was stunned to see a large beautiful limestone fireplace. The three couches and the fireplace made a perfect square area. In the corner was a round table with a white table cloth and two chairs. Behind the couch farthest from the fireplace was a long wood dining room table, with eight regular chairs, but at the ends of the table were soft cushiony white chairs. The dinning room lead into the kitchen.

These walls were a kind of relaxed khaki color. It had large wood cabinets, some with doors and some without. The stainless steal appliances made a great slash of color against all the crème tones. In the middle of the kitchen was a large island with marble a counter top. Again Hermione was amazed. She hadn't expected the room to be anything like this. To the right of the kitchen was french doors made of glass. Hermione walked in the room. She gasped and held her breath. It was a library with many many books. The shelves were hardwood and reached all the way up to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was two black leather chairs and a little black ottoeom. Hermione sat one of the chairs and looked around one more time, trying to soak in every detail as if it were going to disappear. Her thoughts were entrupted by someone calling her name.

"Granger, were are you?" Draco yelled.

"I'm in here Malfoy."

"Oh that helps. In where?"

"The Library." A few seconds later Draco came walking in the library.

"Uh. Malfoy I'm sorry about last night. But thank you for not telling on me."

"Exactly how much ecstasy did you take."

"Not that much."

"How much is not that much Granger?"

"Eight." Hermione said quietly, so he could just barely hear her.

"Eight. Granger what the fuck is wrong with you? I ban you from using any type of drug ever again."

"Fuck you Malfoy. If you think I would listen to you your a lot dummier than I thought you were." Then she walked out of the room and walked up the stairs that were in the common room. Once at the top of the stairs she looked to the left and saw a door with the letters HB on it. She looked to the right a saw door with the letters HG on them. She knew that was her room but she decided not to go in. Instead she went into the room in front of her. It was the bathroom. Again she was amazed. The bathroom was huge. It had a large stand up shower that looked like it could fit about 5 people in it. Here was a large tub also. All the surfaces were marble. And it was great. But she didn't really pay to much attention to her surroundings as she sat on the floor. She began to fumble in her pockets until she found what she was looking for. A small blade which she brought down to the skin of her wrist. There was already many cuts on her arm. It made her think back to Izzy.

FLASHBACK

"Mi, where are you. Let's go shopping." Isabel knew Hermione couldn't hear her so she went into her bedroom.

"Mi let's." She stopped as she saw her best friend sitting on her bed with a blade to her arm making large openings in her skin.

"Mi, what are you doing." Isabel said softly walking over to the bed and sitting with her friend. Isabel stared at the cuts on Hermione's arm.

"I...I just needed...to release my pain." Hermione said through the tears.

"Not this way. This is one of the stupidest things you could ever do in your whole entire life. What were you thinking?"

"Iz, I thought you of all people would understand."

"Me and you may do some stupid stuff together but never anything like this. I don't care what's the matter or what kinda problem your having, you have to promise me that you will never do this again."

"But Izzy."

"Not but's Mi. Promise me."

"I promise."

"You better, now let's go shopping."

END FLASHBACK

Hermione knew she couldn't cut herself again. It was wrong and she promised Isabel that she would never do it again. Hermione dropped the blade and busted into tears. Just then Draco walked in. He didn't say anything he just picked Hermione up off the floor and carried her in his arms to his bedroom. He laid her down on the black silk sheets of his bed.

"Now Granger. I want to talk."

"If your going to have an attitude and boss me around I don't want to talk."

"I won't I promise."

"Alright then Malfoy let's talk."

"Ok first I'm sorry about yelling at you and telling you what to do."

"Well ok, I'm sorry I yelled back at you."

"No you had every right to. I shouldn't have butted into your life, I was just worried about you."

"I don't understand. All theses years you hated Harry, Ron and Me. Yet now your worried about my well being." Draco sighed loudly.

"Alright Granger. I still hate Harry and Ron but your different now. I don't like you but I don't hate you. I wouldn't want anything really bad to happen to you cause your fucking hot. Yes your still a mudblood, and one of the three members of the Golden Trio which I hate so much but as much as it pains me to say this your like one of the hottest woman i've ever seen in my life ."

"You think I'm hot." Hermione smiled.

"Don't go and get a big head, but yeah your hot and sexy and I just want to touch you." Draco said getting carried away with his thoughts. Hermione didn't respond she just looked at him.

"Ok Malfoy this is just a little awkward so I'm gonna ask that me and you try to avoid being this close. You know. Bad things could happen. We can't be in a relationship on any sort, I don't want you and you don't want me. Let's leave it at that and I'm gonna go now." Hermione got up and walked out of his room. Draco's heart shattered into a million pieces and he didn't know why. Once back down stairs in the common room Hermione called out to Draco.

"Malfoy it's 8:00 so I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall and eat. I'll be back later." She magically changed into a short black skirt, Green shirt with Legolas on it which you could see her black bra through the shirt and a pair of green converse to match. Again she wore heavy black eyeliner, light face makeup, and light green eye shadow. Satisfied with herself she left for the Great Hall. When she arrived she sat next to Ron. They greeted her warmly. Until the questions came.

"Hey Hermione what does your room look like?" Harry asked.

"Oh I haven't seen it yet." Hermione said before realizing how that sounded.

"Well where did you sleep last night?" Ron asked quickly.

"I slept on the couch. I was so tired that I just fell asleep right on the couch. It was pretty comfy."

"Hermione you slept on the couch were Malfoy could do anything he wanted to you?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah, I mean I wasn't worried about Malfoy. To him I'm just a little mudblood. He wouldn't even touch me." They continued the rest of breakfast with casual talk. Hermione knew that she had to get rid of Ron. 'I can't, cause who else would want me. I'll just have to spend the rest of my life with Ron. Wither he' abusive or not. No one other than Ron would set there standards so low as to be with me.' Hermione thought to herself. But she was wrong at that point and time someone else really wanted her.

Draco entered the Slytherin common rooms looking for his best friend. Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise were the fuck are you." Draco shouted out.

"I'm right here fucker stop yelling." Blaise said walking in the common room.

"I need to talk to you. Can we hang out in my common room."

"Sure." Draco and Blaise walked to Draco room. Once there they both got a butterbeer and sat in the common room on couches across from each other.

"Ok Blaise, your my best friend and I can tell you anything, right."

"You got some girl pregnant didn't you? I told you always use contraptive spells."

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Your gay. I kinda always thought you might be. That's weird but your my best friend and I can handle that as long as you don't like me. Then our friendships got to go."

"Blaise I am not gay. And you always thought I was kinda gay. I don't act gay." Draco said getting defensive.

"I was joking." Blaise said trying to cover up what that he really thought he might have been gay. "But really Drake what is this all about?"

"OK, I like someone."

"You like someone. You know I've never heard you say you like someone. Well other than Roxy. But you only say I wanna fuck somebody. Who do you like."

"Well I wouldn't mind fucking her too, but it's. Well I'm not sure if I should tell you. It would be easier if you guessed who it was."

"Ok, Well uhm... I can't think of any girl that you would wanna fuck that you already haven't fucked."

"Come on, think. Who is in our year that is so fucking hot. That I haven't fuck. I don't think many people have had her. Except I can think of two people in this school that probably have. One of them is her boyfriend and the other one is her best friend."

"Oh dude, your so talking about Granger."

"Yeah."

"You like her. I know she's hot and all but she would be the last person I would have thought you like. You hated her didn't you."

"Yeah, I did. But now, I don't know anymore. She has effect on me."

"Roxy had an effect on you too."

"I don't want to talk about Roxy, I want to talk about Hermione."

"Aww, you called her Hermione."

"Shut up. I like her. Is it ok that I like her?"

"Well not really, it will cause major problems. Your friends, other than me, Your dad, and Voldemort is another really big problem."

"So you think I shouldn't say anything?"

"That's not what I said Drake. I said it was going to cause problems but I didn't say you shouldn't tell her how you feel. I'm all for it. Just as long as you don't get hurt. Plus she is so fucking sexy."

"But do you think she would want me even if I told her how I feel?"

"Of course she will. Has she ever said anything to make you think she wouldn't?"

"Well earlier as I recall she told me that we need to avoid being close, because bad things can happen and that we can't be in any type of relationship. And that I didn't want her and she didn't want me."

"Oh well that sounds pretty bad. It doesn't sound to me like you'll even get anywhere close to her for a while. Well maybe in your dreams."

"If the only way I can have her is in my dreams, I'll sleep forever." Draco said looking down at the ground.

"Man Drake, you've got it bad." Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were walking back to her room when they ran into Serenity.

"Hi Hermione, are you felling better." Serenity asked politely.

"I feeling much better honey." Hermione patted her softly on the head.

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"Oh, this is Serenity. And Serenity this is Ron, my boyfriend."

"Hello Ron. It's nice to met you." Serenity said putting her hand out to shake his. but he didn't put his hand out he just looked at her. She got the point and put her hand back at her side.

"Uhm, Hermione where's Draco?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not sure were Draco is. But when I see him I'll tell him you wanted to see him. But I have to go." Hermione said seeing that Ron was getting annoyed. Serenity looked a bit sad when Hermione said that.

"But, I will come and get you so you can see our new room." Hermione said. Serenity smiled brightly. Ron cringed when Hermione said our room. Referring to hers and Draco's. Her and Ron continued to walk back to her room.

"Why back there were you talking about Malfoy like he was your best friend or you lover. It was really pissing me off."

"Oh, I sorry Ron, I didn't want to show the hostility between me and Malfoy in front of the little girl. Were like the only people she knows. Plus you know I love you." Hermione turn to Ron and kissed him. She knew she had to do that or he would get angry. But instead he just smiled, and took her hand. Finally they arrived at Hermione's room. The painter talked about Ron's odd color of hair but then let them in. Draco and Blaise were still sitting on the couch talking. Draco turned and looked at Hermione but his heart sank when he saw that her and Ron were holding hands. Blaise noticed this too.

"Drake, let's get out of here." Draco got up and left with Blaise. Ron smiled mischviouly and motioned for Hermione to sit on the couch. She obeyed. But as soon as she sat down Ron began to kiss her roughly.

"Ok Hermione. We've been together for about 3 years and not once have we had sex. I think it's time we tried it. Everyone else has. So we will to."

"But Ron I don't want to. I want to wait until I'm married."

"You mean until were married. But I don't want to wait so you have no say in the matter." He pushed her to the side so she was laying down and he could climb on top of her. Which he did. Hermione could feel his hardness in between her legs. She felt sickened as he continued to kiss her. The tears came again. This time in large amounts. But Ron didn't care if she was crying as he ripped her shirt off. He smiled a rather large grin. He licked her stomach. Hermione cringed. Ron noticed her cringe and smacked her in the face, then continued what he was doing.

"Please Ron, get off of me." Hermione screamed crying. But he didn't he just maneuvered so he could unzipped her skirt. Just then Hermione knew there talking Ron out of this so she kneed him in the groin. He jumped up and held his now sore groin. He screamed like a little girl. Hermione grabbed him by the hair and pulled him over to the portrait hole and throw him out. She was hoping the Painter would get the idea and not let him back in. Since he didn't come right back in Hermione went and sat down on the couch. She cried and cried more until the someone came in. It had been ten minutes since Ron left but Hermione was still crying.

"Granger are you ok?" Draco asked as he saw her on the couch. She tried to mumble out yes but she just cried more. He ran up to Hermione and put his arm around her. Though he did noticed she didn't have a shirt on.

"Did Ron do this?" Hermione nodded.

"He tried to rape you?"

"No, he just wanted to have sex." Hermione said crying.

"Yes but you said no right?" Hermione nodded. "Well than that is rape."

"But."

"No but's about it. He tried to rape you." He paused for a moment. "Wait your a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, alright. Uhm, go clean up and I cook you something. It will make you feel better." Hermione nodded and began walking up the steps. But she winced in pain. She was sore all over. Draco quickly ran up to her and helped her all the way up the steps.

"Do you need me to help you take off the rest of your clothes?" Draco asked jokingly. Hermione laughed faintly then walked in the bathroom. Draco went back down the steps. He had no intention of cooking her food right then. He wanted to go find Ron. Anger was consuming him as he left the room and stepped on the clod marble floor of the hallway.

**Ok, chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll update soon.**


	4. A common concern

**Chapter 4. Yay. Ok so thanks for the reviews. They make me really happy.!**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but the plot and one other character. Read and see who it is.**

_"Roxanne baby were are you?"_

_"Oh Drakie your no fun. Your not suppose to ask me where I am, your suppose to find me." _

_"I'm sorry." Draco said as he put his arm around Roxanne's back pulling her to him. He kissed her gentley. She giggled._

_"Drakie, can we talk?"_

_"We can talk about anything you want, love." Draco said kissing her on the forehead._

_"Do you think we'll be together forever?"_

_"Of course I do. I'll finish school in three years, then we'll get married and have six kids."_

_"Six kids." Roxanne said hesantily._

_"Yes six."_

_"Well alright if that's what you want. But I got to go baby. My parents want to have dinner with me before we have to go and hide back out with the fucking muggles."_

_"Oh alright. Well I'll come see you later then."_

_"No...Uh...Just come see me tomorrow."_

_"Alright. I love you." Draco said as a beautiful blonde hair girl walked away from him. _

_'I want to do something nice for her. She is the greatest. Oh I know I'll go buy her something.' Draco apperated from the Malfoy Manor to a store called Ikmag'e. He walked lookind around for something that caught his eye until he saw his girlfriends parents. He greeted them warmly._

_"Hello Mrs.Taylor, Mr. Taylor. How are you two doing today?"_

_"Were doing great Draco. How about you." Mrs. Taylor said._

_"Actually I'm here buying a gift for Roxanne."_

_"Oh because she's sick?" Mr. Taylor asked._

_"I didn't know she was sick."_

_"Yeah, we even had to cancel our dinner." Mr. Taylor said._

_"Well I'll go see her and make sure she's ok and has everything she needs." Draco ran off and picked up a bouquet of flowers on the way out. Finally he arrived in front of the house that the Taylors stay in over the summer when they need to get away from the muggles. He walked in and called out her but she didn't answer. All he heard was a soft scream. As he walked up the stairs he could hear soft panting. Then a loud moan._

_'She must be really sick.' Draco thought to himself but as he got closer he could make out each sound. The panting grew loud as did the moans. When he reached the door he could hear everything._

_"Oh, Erik, harder, harder." Roxanne screamed out. Draco eyes grew wide as he opened the door and saw Roxanne and Draco's next door neighbor in bed having sex, the very same bed Draco lost his virginity in. _

_"Draco." Roxanne screamed when she saw him. "Oh my god, Draco. It's not what it looks like." He didn't even say anything he just walked out of the room and then to his house._

_"Draco, why do you look so upset?" Lucius Malfoy asked as his son entered the house._

_"She was cheating on me." Draco said as if he was in a daze._

_"Oh don't tell me your about to cry over a girl." Lucius said as he slapped Draco. "Boy you need to toughen up. Just don't feel and you'll be fine." Draco stilled didn't say anything he just walked up to his room. He stayed in there for 5 days with no visits execpt his mum who couldn't comfort him. As she sat on his floor in front of his bed his best friend walked in._

_"Blaise, I don't want to talk."_

_"Drake what's wrong." Draco hadn't told anybody but his mum and dad what happen._

_"Nothing." Draco yelled as he pushed the needle next to him under his bed. His head suddenly started hurting. He tried to regain his compusure but he couldn't, then he passed out. Next thing Draco woke up in the hostpital with Blaise at his bedside. Blaise noticed his eyes were open._

_"You were doing drugs."Draco didn't answer, he just nodded his head._

_"Your mum filled me in on what happen with Roxy." Draco's heart ached at the very sound of her name._

_"Why didn't you just talk to me Drake? It's always better to talk about your feeling, rather than keep them bottled up inside. The doctors said you could have died."_

_"I can't believe she cheated on me. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." Draco said with a single tear falling down his face. "But no more. I will never care that much about a girl again. I will never love any girl ever again. I won't feel anymore."_

_"That's not how it should be Drake. But you have to promise me that you will tell me everything from now on. Were bestfriends and if we talk about shit than neither of us will ever reach the point were we'll do something to harm ourself. Alright. We tell each other anything and everything, good or bad. So do you promise?"_

_"Yeah man I promise." _Draco finally came back to reality. Everytime he was angry he would think back to that time and he hated it but for some reason he couldn't forget it. But he was really angry right now. But he had to keep his angry down. He needed to get Harry so he could make Hermione feel better. After all he was her bestfriend. He walked up to the enterance to the Griffyndor common rooms and said the password (Which Blaise had found out and told him.). He walked in and saw Ron sitting down with Harry no one else was in there. Not thinking at all he walked up to Ron and punched him in the face. He didn't stop punching Ron until Harry pulled him off.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" Harry yelled holding him back.

"He fucking tried to rape Hermione." Draco yelled.

"What?" Harry asked. "Ron would never do something like that. Would you Ron?"

"No Harry, I would never hurt Hermione." Ron said rubbing the bruise his face.

"Oh yeah right you fucking asshole. Potter if you don't believe me go ask Granger. I found her crying on the couch, all bruised up." So Harry and Draco left together. Leaving Ron alone to await his fate.

"Now Potter, she's a little shaken up. Don't rush her to talk about it."

"Why would Ron do that to her."

"I don't know but I don't think this isn't the first he has hurt her. Like phsyically. You being her bestfriend I wanted to come get you to comfort her. I'm not really the person to do that." Draco didn't exactly like Harry but they had a common concern. Hermione.

"Malfoy, I'm still not exactly sure Ron did anything to her. But if he did, why are you so concerned?"

"Alright Potter, she's in pain right now. I may dislike her but I wouldn't want any harm to come to her or any other female and right now she's the one in harm." Finally they reached the room. Draco went in the kitchen to cook Hermione something while Harry sat on the couch waiting for her to get out of the bath.

Harry's POV

I believe Malfoy about Hermione but I just can't see Ron doing something like that. Ron tried to rape Hermione. It doesn't seem right. Malfoy has lied about alot of stuff but there would be no reason for him to lie. But the strange thing is that Malfoy cares so much. Maybe it's like he said, he doesn't want harm to come to any female that dosen't really derserve it. But he may have not pyshically hurt Hermione but over the past six years he's hurt her mentally. Always telling her she isn't worth anything and she's just a flithy mudblood. I don't know what to think anymore. Oh Hermione is coming out of the bathroom. Holy shit.

"Harry." Hermione said weakly. Harry ran up the steps to help her down. Once she sat down on the couch I decided to begin the questioning.

"Hermione, Ron did all this?" I asked in disbelif. Draco walked in the common room with a bowl of soup.

"Whoa, all that wasn't there before." Draco said indicating the brusies on her face, arms, legs and neck.

"When I shower I remove the spell that hides all my bruises. I makes me feel cleaner." Hermione said looking at the bruise on her arm where Ron had grabed her.

"So he did try to rape you?" I asked. Hermione nodded. She could tell I was angry.

"But Harry please don't hurt him. He's all I have."

"What do you mean he's all you have." I asked.

"Who else would want me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and that will never change."

"Oh hell it well." I responded.

"No Harry, the thing is, I'm not very pretty, nor do I have alot going for me in life. I need Ron." Draco looked like he was getting pretty angery. I'm not sure what's up with him.

"Hermione that's not true at all. You are very pretty and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. Your hot. And as for not having alot going for you in life that's a load of bull. You are the brightest which of our age. I've never met someone like you. Your the closest person to perfect I've ever met." I wasn't lying. Hermione is the greatest.

"But if I was that perfect, how come you never asked me out?"

"Well, Mione, me and you are the couple type. Your my bestfreind. I like you as my bestfriend and it has nothing to do with you it's just your not my type."

"Not your type," Draco said sarcastically. I shot him a glare and he got the point. Draco got up and let Hermione and I continue our conversation in peace.

**Ok this chapter was short but I wanted to update for yall. I hope you liked it. It explains more about Roxy. I wonder if she'll be back in the story? I wonder. Anyways review and tell me your opinion.**


	5. Draco little girl

**Now everybody, I am very sorry for not updating. Like really. I've been so busy with school. But I will try to update more often because I love writing this story. I love it so much. Which means that I will make more time for my writing. But it doesn't matter if I like writing the story, what matter is that you like reading it. Which I really hope you do. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. They make me so happy. So if you like my story than please review. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyways this chapter is pretty meaningless but it starts out the whole big situation with Serenity. Well then let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Other than the stuff you know I own. OK!**

_**5. Draco's little girl!**_

Hermione and Harry talked for a long time. She told him everything that had happen over the past few years. Harry now wanted to kill Ron and Hermione still didn't want Harry to hurt him. Harry told Hermione that he would try but he wasn't going to make any promises. Hermione looked down at her watch once Harry left and it read 8:47 pm. Hermione knew she was tired and didn't have much energy but she promised Serenity that she could come by and see her room. So she got up and magically covered her bruises and put on a pair of short green shorts and a black tank top and left for the Gryffindor common room. She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. It's nice to see you. You haven't been around since school has begun."

Yes I know, but i should be around more." The fat lady nodded and Hermione gave her the password, then walked in. Immediately Ron ran up to her. He looked angry.

"Your in trouble Herms. But we'll handle this later in private." Hermione nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek. She didn't want him to hurt her again so she knew she had to be nice. After she said her goodbyes to him she went off to find Serenity. When she did find her she was sitting with a whole bunch of guys around her. But none of them looked liked they were in there first year. Hermione walked up and sat with Serenity.

"Hey hot stuff, what ya doin?" A kid you look like he was in his fourth year. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. But they all seemed to be fondling over the two beautiful girls sitting on the couch. Lots of guys asked them questions and asked them out but they just turned them down. Finally Hermione was getting annoyed and her and Serenity left.

"Wow Hermione those guys really liked you." Serenity said once they were walking down the hallway.

"They really liked me. I think they really liked you." Hermione said smiling. She was surprised that she was smiling, she thought she would be unhappy for along time. But Serenity made it better. And Hermione was thinking of another person who made her feel better. Draco. For some reason Hermione smiled when she was with him. Though she knew they could never be.

Lots of people whistled at Hermione and Serenity on there way to her room. Hermione ignored them but Serenity smiled. Hermione was worried. None of the guy Serenity was talking to was her age. They all seemed to be 3rd year or up. She would have to talk to Draco about this.

"Drake, fucker what ya doin back here?" Blaise asked happily.

"Nothing. Hermione and Potter needed to talk so I left them alone."

"Oh alright. I thought Granger was Ron when we left."

"She was but her and Ron got into a fight and he left." Draco wasn't sure if he should tell Blaise what happen to Hermione. She might not want him to.

"Oh anyways, fucker did you see that one girl. She was hot." Blaise asked interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"What girl?" Draco asked.

"The one chick. Her names like Serenity or something." Draco immediately remembered the sweet little girl who he held in his arms as she cried. He held her like she was his own child.

"Hey Blaise you know she's in her first year. She's like eleven." Draco said defensively.

"Who gives a fuck. Do you know her." Draco nodded at Blaise's question. "Oh, dude hook me up with her."

"I'm not going to hook her up with you. Actually I should probably go check on her. I have to make sure she hasn't been around Weasel."

"Dude like your friends with her." Draco nodded again. "You friends with the two hottest girls in school."

"Who am I friends with other than Serenity?" Draco asked.

"Granger man. She's fucking hot. Like really hot. Hotter than Serenity but she's best friends with Potter so people don't really mess with her."

"Blaise man, watch it. Don't talk about Hermione or Serenity like that." Draco then left. He decided that he wanted to go back to his room before he went to find Serenity. Surprisingly enough Draco walked into the room and Hermione and Serenity was sitting in the common room eating sundaes. He smiled.

"Drakie, hey. Come eat sundaes with us." Serenity said cheerfully to Draco. Of course he agreed. They spent all night talking and playing. Until it was time for Draco and Hermione to patrol the halls. They walked Serenity back to the Gryffindor common rooms and continued there patrolling.

"You know Malfoy this may sound weird but I've never thought of you as a father type until I saw you with Serenity. You really seem to care about her. Like her life is more important than yours." Hermione said.

"Well actually I was going to say the same thing about you. Your like a mom to her." Draco and Hermione patrolled the halls until there scheduled time, with minimal problems.

The next few weeks Draco and Hermione got closer but not to close. They also got closer to Serenity. Hermione had a few fights with Ron but she made sure she did everything he told her to. Harry on the other hand didn't even talk to Ron and it took all his might not to strangle him to death. Today Draco was on his way to see Serenity but as he was walking he saw her walking with a boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked walking up to the couple that was holding hands.

"Drakie this is Robby Tompkins. He's my boyfriend." Serenity said happily. The boy just smiled.

"Uh, Ren, Hermione's looking for you. I don't know why but she wants to talk to you." Draco lied. "So you go along, I'm going to talk to Robby for a minute." Serenity did as she was told and left to see Hermione. As soon as the young girl walked around the corner Draco pushed Robby up against the wall. Robby was very frightened.

"Hey look kid. If you hurt her and they'll find you stuffed in a closet with all your limbs cut off. Ok. And I'm not kidding." The boy nodded in fear. Draco let Robby's shirt go and walked off, please with himself. That was the fifth time Draco has done that to one of Serenity's little friends, but he didn't mind.

The next day Draco was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. Hermione was also sitting on the couch but she was reading a book, not eating like Draco.

"Hey, Granger did you do that one stupid paper for Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

"Yeah of course. I did it yesterday."

"Wait what? We got assigned that paper today. How could you have done it yesterday?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh, uhm, I meant I did it today." Hermione said trying to cover up the fact that she had a time turner.

"No you didn't. You meant what you said. You meant you did it yesterday. So how did you do it?"

"I, uh, I have a time turner. I went into the future, found out my homework assignment and then came back to this time and did it."

"Really, that is so cool. You could go back in time and change all sorts of things that have happen." Draco thought for a minute. "Why don't you go back in time and stop yourself from ever getting involved with Weasel?"

"I may be able to stop myself but that won't make the emotional pain go away. It's not like I'm going to forget what happen. It won't really do any good." Hermione said again trying to hold back her tears. Ron was such a hard subject for her to talk about. She hated him but she felt as though that's how her life was met to be. But before Hermione and Draco could continue there conversation, the portrait come flying open and a crying Serenity came running in.

"Draco how could you do that to me?" Serenity screamed.

"Do what?" Hermione asked looking at Draco suspiciously.

"He made my boyfriend break up with me."

"Malfoy you did what?

"I didn't make him break up with you." Draco said.

"You told him that if he hurts me you'll cut all his limbs off and stuff him in a closet." Serenity said putting her hands on her hips. Hermione gasped and let out a small giggle. Draco smiled at her giggle.

"Well I'm glad you two think this shit is funny." Serenity spoke through her sobs.

"Rennie, I don't think this is funny, but I'm I had to do it. If he really liked you he would have stayed with you after I threatened him. I can't let you get hurt. Your my little girl." Draco pulled Serenity into a tight hug. Serenity grabbed Hermione hand and pulled her into there hug. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"I love you guys. When you two get married will you let me live with you and we could all be one big happy family." Draco and Hermione pulled away from her. Serenity stood there smiling as the two shocked faces stared back at her.

**Well there you go. Please review. Please. I love reviews. I lets me know weather I'm doing a good job or not. Anyways. The new chappie should be up soon. Luv ya**


	6. Ginny's philosophy

**Ok Chapter 6. Aren't you happy. I know I am. Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy. I'm glad everybody like's the way the story is going and I told yall I would update soon and I did. Anyways lets start right where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but the plot of course.**

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused and a little shocked.

"I said to much already. Didn't I." Serenity said quietly.

"We would really like to know what you are talking about." Draco said sternly.

"Nothing really, I was just joking. You know hehehaha, funny. Just having a bit of fun." Serenity lied. But Draco and Hermione decided to let it pass, just this one time. Once Serenity finished crying about Robby and Draco and Hermione walked her back to her room.

"Can you believe she said that. Me and You getting married. I don't think so." Hermione said in almost a joking tone.

"Granger would it really be that bad if you and I got married?" Draco questioned.

"Oh don't tell me that you wouldn't be disgusted by that. You marrying a mudblood and an ugly mudblood at that." Draco stopped walking.

"Damnit Granger. Why do you keep doing this. Your not ugly. Your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But for some reason you can't get that through your fucking brain. I'm only going to say this one more time. Unless you want me to say it everyday. Which I will. You are the most beautiful, smartest ,most talented of all of God's creations. You are perfect." Draco said quickly and loudly. Hermione again was shocked. She would have never thought those words would have come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Draco finally realized what he was just saying. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused and a little shocked.

'Damn it Draco look what you've done now.' He thought to himself.

"Malfoy I think I know what this is about." Hermione said.

"What is it about?" Draco asked.

"You want me to have sex with you. I get that but your going to have to try a little harder, and if you do maybe just maybe I'll let you take a ride." With that Hermione walked away. Draco just stood in silence. The next morning it was quite chilly outside so Hermione dressed in a pair of jeans and green sweater that hugged her chest. She knew she had to talk to Ginny. Finally she found her sitting in the steps just outside the castle.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione exclaimed as she saw one of her best friend staring out into the distance. She was wearing a long pink dress which Hermione couldn't see all of it because she was wearing a black jacket over it. She had light trickles of tears falling down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"Hey." Ginny said softly.

"Gin what's wrong." Hermione asked sitting down at her friends side.

"My boyfriend Erik was supposed to come visit me here at Hogwarts today. I had talked to Dumbledore and he said it was fine if he came but just an hour ago he sent me an owl and told me he couldn't come. His friends wanted him to go to a Quidditch game with them." Ginny said crying.

"Ginny I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah we started dating this summer. I use to think he loved me but I'm not so sure anymore. Can we not talk about it though."

"Sure. Actually I came out here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, what?"

"Well If a guy tells you your beautiful, what do you think he means. I kinda think he just wants me to sleep with him but I'm not sure."

"Ok Mione look this my philosophy. If a guy tell's you your hot he's looking at your body. If a guy tells you your pretty he's looking at your face, but if a guy tells you your beautiful than he's looking at your heart. If you can get a guy that's not just your best friend to tell you your beautiful than he must really like you. So who told you that your hot?"

"Your not going to believe me."

"Yes I will unless it's someone out of question like Malfoy. Cause that would just be weird."

"Actually it was Malfoy who said that." Ginny just stared at her in shock.

"Your serious aren't you. He really said that to you." Hermione nodded. "Wow. What exactly did he say?"

"Well ok yesterday I was walking with Malfoy and I was saying something about me being ugly and he said 'Damnit Granger. Why do you keep doing this. Your not ugly. Your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But for some reason you can't get that through your fucking brain. I'm only going to say this one more time. Unless you want me to say it everyday. Which I will. You are the most beautiful, smartest ,most talented of all of God's creations. You are perfect.' Those were his exact words. They've been replaying in my head all night long."

"Wow ok. Now that's just strange. But Malfoy is really cute. I would do him seven times a day." Hermione lightly slapped Ginny on the arm and they both laughed.

"You know Ginny you and my friend Isabel would get along great... Oh shit." Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Your my boyfriend's sister and I'm talking to you about another guy."

"Oh yeah Ron." Ginny said with disgust.

"Why did you say his name like that. Are you two in a fight?"

"A fight is an understatement." Ginny said then whispered a spell. Hermione gasped at all the bruise an her neck.

"He choked me. Mione you really need to break up with him. He's bad news." Ginny said. Hermione then whispered the same spell Ginny had. Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked. Hermione had 17 times more bruises than Ginny had. Ginny began to cry.

"Hermione I never meant for him to get to you too. I mean he was always violent but he promised me that he would never lay a had on you."

"Gin it's alright really. I can handle him. I've had to deal with him for the past three years, the rest of my life will be the same way as thoughs years. And though it may be bad I think I can handle it. I hope I can handle it." Ginny gave her a soft smile and a nod. Hermione looked out in the distance and finally realized what Ginny had been staring at when she came to see her. Harry Potter was now walking up to them. Hermione saw Ginny blush.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Harry asked happily.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said standing up. Harry noticed Ginny's dress.

"Gin you look beautiful today." Harry said.

"Thank you." She responded. Hermione looked at Ginny. If Ginny used her own philosophy than she should be very happy. Harry just told her she was beautiful. Little did Hermione know, Ginny was jumping up and down inside. The guy she liked for over six years just told her that she was beautiful. But then she thought back to Erik. She suddenly felt sick. And Harry suddenly noticed the bruises on her neck.

"Gin, what happen to your neck?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The same thing that happen to me Harry." Hermione piped in.

"Ron's hit you too?" Ginny nodded. "This is fucking bullshit. We need to go talk to him." Hermione thought about what Harry just said. He was right. There was no reason for her to have to the live the rest of her life in fear of the man that claims to love her. She had to be done with him.

"I agree, lets confront him about this." Hermione said.

"Gin, are you alright with us talking to him about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I hate that stupid prick. You can beat his ass for all I care." Ginny said and with that they left and went to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily Ron was the only one in there. Though it looked like he had just been with somebody. He noticed the three of them walk in so he got up off the couch to greet what he thought were his friends.

"Hey everybody what are yall doing? And Ginny why are you all dressed up?" Ron questioned.

"I'm Erik was supposed to come visit me but something came up." Ginny said.

"Eww, Erik." Ron said.

"What's wrong with Erik. He never did anything to you." Ginny spoke.

"Can somebody tell me who Erik is."Harry asked. Hermione told him that she would tell him later, so they got back to there conversation with Ron.

"Well you want to know what's wrong with Erik. He took my baby sisters virginity." Ron said. Harry and Ginny both blushed. Hermione noticed this but knew it wasn't the time.

"Ok this is not what were here to talk about." Hermione said.

"Then what are you here to talk about." Ron said angrily. Hermione knew that since Ginny and Harry knew about what he had done that he would be very upset.

"Well Ron were here to talk about you hitting on Hermione and Ginny. I hope you don't think that's cool because it isn't and it's taking all my might to not punch you in your fucking face." Harry said getting straight to the point.

"You know you need to stay out of this because Ginny is my sister and Hermione is my girlfriend." Ron spat back angrily.

"Not anymore Ron. I don't want to be in an abuse relationship with you. In fact I don't want to be in relationship with you at all. So it's over." Hermione said boldly.

"Oh no it's not you skanky little bitch. You are going to spend the rest of your life with me." Ron said grabbing her by her hair. Harry couldn't take it anymore. All his anger that was built up inside of him was released. His eyes turned silver and a large force of magic knocked Ron to the floor. Soon Harry's eyes turned back to it's original emerald green and Ron lay on the floor passed out. Nobody knew what just happen. Hermione was very confused. He just did a very powerful attack and he didn't even use his wand. Ginny noticed that it felt like her energy was being drained. Hermione felt the same. But there was no time to think about that. If Ron was seriously hurt than Harry could be expelled. Hermione checked Ron's pulse and he was still alive, but barely.They knew that if he wasn't dead already than the attack wasn't going to kill him now. It wasn't strong enough to kill him, So they all just left him there.

"Hey Harry, we need to talk about what just happen, but it will have to wait until later. I have to go tell somebody the good news." Hermione said as she ran off excitedly. She ran all the way back to her's and Draco's room. Quickly she gave the painter the password and ran in. She saw Draco pacing around in the dining room area.

"There you are Granger, I was so worri..." But he was cut off by Hermione jumping on him. She had her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I broke up with Ron today." Hermione spoke excitedly. Draco smiled as her lips came crashing down on his.

**Did you like it? huh? Please review and tell me. I don't know. Do yall think I'm moving Draco and Hermione along to slowly. Review and give me your opinion. I'm glad people like Serenity. She's a funny kid, but I wonder if she has a secret? Review!**


	7. A Sort Of Regret

**I'm very happy. I have 38 reviews right now. Yay! Ok so this is chapter 7. This chappie isn't as good as some of the other ones. But the next one should be very good. But I still hope you like this chapter and I should have the next one up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**7. A Sort Of Regret**

He pushed his lips softly against hers, kissing her long and he roughened it. His hand caressed the side of her face and sent goosebumps down her body. Draco noticed the goosebumps.

"Do I turn you on Granger?" Draco asked pulling slightly away from her.

"No." Hermione whispered back. But he knew she was lying.

"Your lying to me." He said as he kissed her again. Hermione was beginning to get hot, this was a predicament that she never thought she'd be in. Draco gently squeezed her ass as she straddled him. Now he moved down to her neck leaving his mark on her neck as she panted lightly. Then he went back to her mouth. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, letting him enter. He was pleasantly surprised by this. His tongue roamed her mouth. Draco pressed Hermione up against the wall that was closest to them. In her mind she knew what she was doing was wrong but it felt so right.

'What would Harry do if he ever found out. It would be like I was betraying him.' At that moment she pulled her month from his. He stared into her eyes, trying to figure out why she had stopped. He saw a sort of regret in her beautiful brown eyes. So he let her go. Once her feet touched the floor he walked away. Hermione felt so bad for he looked truly hurt.

"Draco, wait." Hermione said. Draco turned around. He was full of anger. Why did she lead him along like that if she knew that she would regret it.

"Mudblood, don't ever call me by my first name."

"Excuse me." Hermione said hurt by his words.

"You heard me Granger. What just happen was nothing ok. I was horny and you were there. Nothing more than that. I just wanted you to satisfy my hunger but obviously you can't do that right either." Draco said meanly. But Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She quickly ran up to her bedroom and laid on her queen size bed, that was covered in red blankets and comforters. Hermione put her face in her pillow and cried all night.

'Draco did you have to do that. Yeah you were mad but come on. She wasn't ready. What did you expect. You've acted like an ass to her for the past six years.' Draco thought to himself. He was truly sorry but he had to much damn pride for him to admit that. He would just have to wait and see if she made the first move and if she did then he would be sure to make it work out this time. Full of regret Draco went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up early, she immediately picked up her cell phone and called Isabel.

"Hey girlie, I haven't talked to you in forever." Isabel exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah I know Iz I've missed you too."

"When came you come visit me Mi?"

"Well actually I want you to come visit me." Hermione said.

"Me come visit you and be in a school full of witches and wizards. I don't think so."

"Come on. I will be so much fun. You could come for the halloween ball. It's in like a month and a half." After ten minutes of convincing Isabel, she finally agreed to come.

"All right good. I have to talk to Dumbledore first, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

"And if he doesn't than you can use your goodies to persuade him." Isabel said jokingly.

"Eww, nasty. That would be gross." Hermione said. "Well I got to go talk to Dumbledore." They said there goodbyes and Isabel promised to call her back later. Hermione magically changed into a tight pair of jeans and a green tube top. Then she left for the Great Hall but she was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Aw, Ms. Granger can you come down to the Hospital Wing with me. It seems as though Mr. Weasely has been attacked. And he claims he was attacked by Mr. Potter." Hermione nodded and followed her. She saw Ron lying in one of the beds. His head was wrapped up in a bandage. He glared angrily at him. Soon Harry and Ginny walked in. They were followed by Dumbledore.

"Ok as the story was told before by Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter used a powerful magic attack on you." Dumbledore said. Ron nodded.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I swear I never even pointed my wand at him. Actually I swear on my parents grave." Harry said.

"I can second that." Hermione said.

"As can I." Ginny said.

"Ginny your supposed to be on my side. Your my sister." Ron said.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't be." Ginny said rudely.

"Is there anything else. Something that no one is telling me?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir. There is nothing else." Hermione said quickly after Ron glared at her. Dumbledore nodded and told them that no one was in trouble and they could all go back to what they were doing. Then he walked out. Hermione followed.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to ask you a question." Hermione said.

"Well, what is it Ms. Granger?"

"Uhm, I have a friend Isabel who is like me muggleborn. And I haven't seen her since summer time. She's a witch and everything but she declined Hogwarts request to attend. She wanted to be with her parents. But I would really like if she came to the Halloween Ball. It would be so much fun and I think she can benefit from being around other witches and wizards." Hermione spoke quickly.

"Ms. Granger if I got everything you said correctly than it should be perfectly fine." Dumbledore said then walked away, leaving Hermione jumping up and down. She was so happy and she was now going to go back to call Isabel.

Once arriving at her room she tried to go call Isabel but she didn't pick up. So she took her laptop and ran back to her common room. Then plopped down on the couch. She quickly signed into AIM. Of course Isabel was online. Hermione told Isabel the good news and then ran up stairs to take a shower. She wanted to get Draco off her mind off her mind. For he had been on it all day. She was truly hurt by what he had said. Leaving her cell phone and laptop sitting on the couch she hopped in the shower.

Five minutes later Draco came back to the room after doing a bit of Quidditch practice. He saw the two objects sitting on the couch. He remembered the phone for she had talked on it while she was on the train, but he didn't know what the other thing was. So he decided to check it out. Draco just began pushing random buttons until a page popped up entitled Hermione's online diary.

_'I wonder what could be in here.'_ Draco thought to himself.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. And I'll update soon.**


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I have 50 reviews. I'm very happy. I would like to personally thank Person Of Strange Origin, mchs-angel08, and Airalynn for your reviews. They make me extra happy. Not saying that everyone elses reviews don't make me happy, But I just wanted to shout out to a few of yall. Anyways on with the story. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot.**

**8. Dirty Little Secret!**

Draco didn't know what an online diary was.He didn't even know what online meant. But he figured that it had to be some type of diary, for it said diary. So if it was indeed a diary maybe he could find out some stuff about Hermione and then he could make her like him. So he read some of it.

**'I really like someone. But he doesn't know I that I like him. I've haven't liked him for a long time. Only since the beginning of this year. But that really doesn't matter. I find him irresistible yet I find him insufferable at the same time. He doesn't hate me but I think he just wants to be friends. But I want to be so much more. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend Ron kind of suspected that I liked him. But Ron is the whole reason that I won't pursue a relationship anytime soon. I'm so afraid of him. I think at anytime he could be right around the corner waiting for me and as soon as he see's me do something wrong he's going to punish me as he see's fit. No one has ever been there to protect me from him. Or has anyone ever really care. Yeah I know Harry, Ginny and Izzy care but it's not the same. Ron is the only person that I've ever had a nightmare about. The only person that has ever hurt me so badly that I hurt myself.**

**'Do you know how that feels. To be so afraid of someone that you protect them even when they've hurt you so bad. Because you don't want them to hurt you any more. So you think that if you can just be the person they want you to be then they will truly love you and the pain won't come anymore. And you wonder what's wrong with you. What have you done that made you have such an unhappy life. To be so afraid you don't want to close your eyes at night. Then you realize that everything is wrong with you. And no matter how many people tell you it's not your fault, you know it is. **

**As I can recall I've only had one good night of sleep in the past year. It was on the couch with him. I was so afraid that Ron would get me that I made him sleep on the couch with me. Though I didn't really know that I liked him then. I just needed someone to protect me.' **

Draco stopped reading. He felt so bad. Hermione was such a tormented person. She had to go through so much stuff with Ron that she wasn't a truly happy person anymore. He couldn't bear to admit it but he missed the old Hermione Granger. The one that loved life and tried to make the best out of any situation. Except with him. She always made things harder with him. He use to admire her determination. Now it seemed that she was just an empty shell of a person who pretends to be happy. At that moment he decided he was going to change that. He was going to make her happy even if it was just for a little while.

Draco had figured out who Hermione was talking about. She was talking about him. So he liked her and she liked him. But the thing was he didn't know was how much Hermione liked him. He couldn't tell if it was just a crush or if it was more. He noted that she always used the word like. She never said she loved him or even that she really liked him. Draco decided that she only had a crush on him, and he was ok with that. He knew that he had been reading and thinking for a while so Hermione would soon becoming back down to get her stuff. So he closed the laptop, put it back in the spot it was in before, the moved to the other couch. About a minute later Hermione came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel.

Draco's mind immediately drifted into dirty thoughts. Hermione never made eye contact with him but she turned and entered her room. He wait one minute the hopped off the couch and knocked on her door lightly. She didn't answer. Draco could hear loud music coming from her room. So he just opened the door and walked in. She was standing with her back facing him. She was going through her closet. All she had on was a pair of black lacey underwear and a matching bra. Draco stared at her then took a moment to listen to the music that was playing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

He had never heard that song before, but the song wasn't the most important thing on his mind. Hermione was. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around. There eyes locked. Hermione felt a bit insecure but didn't say anything.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Draco said.

"You just called me by my first name." Hermione said smiling. Draco smiled back.

"I did call you by your first name, and I want you to call me by mine."

"OK." Hermione was so fricken happy right now. Draco noticed a long scar going down her stomach, then he noticed my bruise along her body. Hermione felt weird having Draco just stare at her. Mainly because she didn't know why he was staring.

"Hermione your an unhappy person. I can see it in your eyes. You've been hurt so badly and it's made you sad." Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure what to say, but the tears were being to flow again.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy." Draco said confidently.

"Draco I can't let you make me happy. What would Harry and Ginny think. Not to mention your friends. What would they think." Hermione said unhappily.

"Why does it matter what people think. I've learned now, that it doesn't. All that matters is what you want." Draco said. The song was still playing though no one was really concentrating on it. Though the words were running through Draco's head.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

"But Draco." Hermione said

"Let me make you happy. Ok. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Who has to know?" Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"Nobody has to know." She said. He quickly walked over to her. His lips crashing into hers. They were both in completely happiness as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

**I wonder what will happen next? Don't worry I'll update soon. So did you like this chapter? Will review if you did and review I you didn't. I live to hear you guys opinions. And those of you who hate Ron don't worry, something bad will happen to him next chapter! Please review.**


	9. So there is an us?

**Ok so here's chapter nine. I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update. I've been very busy. But I shouldn't be to busy for you guys. YAY! I have 60 reviews. I'm lovin it. I hope you like this chapter. I think it's ok but it's your opinion that counts. So Read and Review! Oh yeah this chapter also focuses on Harry and Ginny too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**.

His hands roamed her body, as his tongue roamed her mouth. Draco lifted her slightly so he could unlatch her bra. It took him a few tries. Though he had done this many times, he was nervous. And he hadn't been nervous about a girl since Roxy. Once he finally unlatched her bra, he tossed it across the room. Hermione giggled lightly. He was so determined to get he bra off, it was quite funny for Hermione to watch. But she didn't understand why he was all shaky. Like it was his first time.

'He shouldn't be worried. He's done this a million times. This will be my first time. I'm the only one who should be nervous.'Hermione thought to herself.

'Alright Draco pull yourself together. There's no need for all of this...But I just don't want her to regret anything. I want this so bad but what if she doesn't. What if she's doing this just because she thinks it will somehow make the scars go away and it has nothing to do with me. You know what oh fucking well. I decided that I wanted to get into her pants from the very moment I saw her on the train ride. So I'm going to do this like the pro I am.' Draco said talking to himself in his mind.

Finally Draco started getting more serious. Hermione liked that. But as he began to slid her underwear off, Hermione began to get nervous. She never really thought it would come this far but now, she was lying completely naked in front of Draco Malfoy. And he was about to take her virginity. But she had already started the process and she wasn't going to back down now. Draco continued to suck on her neck until they heard a shocked screech come from the doorway. It was Ginny. Hermione quickly covered both herself and Draco up with her cover.

"Uh, mini-Weasley, hi." Draco said.

"Look Malfoy, it's ok. But I have one question. Are you two a couple now?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Draco looked at each other then back at Ginny.

"Yes." Draco said, but at the same exact time Hermione said no.

"Well it can't be both, so which is it?" Ginny said.

"Ginny, Malfoy and I are not a couple. Ok?" Draco looked at Hermione strangely.

"Alright then. I won't say anything to anybody then." Ginny turned around and left. Hermione knew she was going to have to explain to Draco what just happened.

"Draco, baby, don't look at me like that...I'm just not ready for everyone to know about us." Hermione explained.

"So there is an us?" Draco asked.

"Of course there is. Draco I like you. I mean I really like you. So if other people are around and I say something that makes you think otherwise than, it is just a front. I'm really not ready for people to know." Hermione paused for a minute. "Though you never asked me to be your girlfriend yet."

"Hermione, since you are the most stunning, perfect person I've ever met, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Hermione said with a satisfied smile on her face. Then Draco kissed her.

"Look, Lucius. We need information. We are running out of options." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes you a right but how should we risk getting the information?" Lucius asked.

"Kidnap one of Potter's friends." Voldemort replied.

"Right, let's kidnap the Weasel first, he always seemed kind of weak. And If that doesn't work, we'll just get the mudblood." An hour later Lucius came down to the dungeons under his house with Ron floating unconscious behind him. The other death eaters chained Ron up and then left. Lucius let out a quiet but evil laugh. Ron began to regain consciousness. But he felt to weak to even try to move.

"So Mr. Weasley, are you will to trade information about the Ministry for your life?" Lucius asked.

"No never. I would never tell you anything. I would rather you take my life." Ron said thinking it would make him sound strong though he knew that he would turn on the Ministry if it saved his life.

"Well now that you said that there's no turning back. But I won't kill you, I'll get my son to do it. Since he's hated you for so long." Before Lucius left he decided he would inflict so pain upon Ron.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius shouted then left.

"Draco, now that were a couple and we know that we really like each other can we move the relationship a little slower. I realize that I'm not ready to have sex. I need time. And when I do decide to have sex, I want my first time to be perfect." Hermione said like a shy little kid. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You see Mi, that's what I love about you. Your so different from all the other girls here. You have self control...Well now that I think about it, you have self control sometimes. Because you don't have control with the drugs."

"Draco, I really want to stop, but it's so hard. I've tried before but it's not working out to well." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you through all of this."

"Well thank you." Hermione said. "But I must go now, I have homework to do and we have classes tomorrow." She kissed Draco lightly, then got up with the bed sheet wrapped around her. Leaving Draco laying in her bed all alone.

"Ginny, where are you?" Harry yelled.

"Shhh, Harry were in a Library, you can't yell like that." Ginny replied back.

"Well I'm supposed to be helping you study and you take all long to get a book so I came to find you. And plus there's no one in here anyway." Harry said.

"Fine the lets study." Harry and Ginny sat down at the table. But Harry nor Ginny could concentrate on the Book they were looking at.

"So Ginny, your boyfriend Erik, do you really like him?" Harry asked.

"Uhm, well yeah I guess." Ginny said. Then after about two minutes of silence Harry spoke.

"You know Ginny, I'm sorry about what happened over the summer, not that we had sex but that I acted the way I did afterwards. You know, I was just a little frightened by the fact that we were so serious. I had never been in a relationship like that and it kind of scared me. So I started acting like a jerk, but then you stopped hanging around me and you would come back to the Burrow really late and for the whole summer, I never knew anything about Erik and when I found out like yesterday I was hurt that you never told me about him. But then I realized that you didn't have to tell me about him. You don't have to tell me who you want to see, or where your going, or how long your going to be gone. But I want you to. I want you to want to tell me everything you did throughout your day and I want to be able to tell you I love you again and for you to say it back like you use to. And I want to be able to make love to you anytime. I want to be the only one who touches you and I hate thinking that this Erik kid touched you in places that only I should. I want you to be mine and me to be yours forever." Ginny was in total shock. She had no idea that's the way Harry felt. And he just suddenly blurted it all out.

"Uh." Was all Ginny could seem to say. She was really surprised. But she was so happy. He wanted her just like she wanted him. This couldn't be any better.

"Gin, I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." Ginny said kissing him on the lips.

Hermione sat in her small Library in the common room doing her homework for DADA. Thoughts were running wild through her mind. She was dating Draco Malfoy.

'Oh my flippin George.' She thought to herself. 'I can't believe this is actually happening to me. I wonder what it would have been like if I wouldn't have been born a mudblood. Would me and Draco have been together a long time ago or would it be the same. But I have a lot to worry about now. What if Draco's dad finds out. What will I do then. I guess I shouldn't worry about that to much because if it ever came to something like that I'm sure Draco would leave me. I don't really know how much he cares but I'm just happy were together. No matter how short the relationship is.'

The next day after classes Draco went back to his room. His father was there waiting for him.

"Son, I'm glad your here. I have a task for you."

"Uhm, ok father. What is it."

"Well I have the Weasley kid. If you know what I mean and he is not cooperating. I would like you to either get information out of him or kill him. What ever one works for you Draco." Lucius spoke quickly. Draco normally would be happy, but what if Hermione didn't want Ron dead. Then she would hate him forever. Ron may have hurt her but he was her best friend for a long time.

"Uhm, father I have to go get something but I'll be right back." Lucius eyed him suspiciously but then let Draco go. Draco ran down the hall as fast as he could, into the Great Hall and over to Hermione's table.

"Her..Granger, I need to speak with you right now. It's of important matter." Harry and Ginny looked at Draco strangely but Hermione just got up and left with him. Once out in the hall Hermione kissed him.

"Draco, if you wanted to you know do stuff, you didn't have to make it seem all serious and stuff, you could have just said we had head student business." Hermione said.

"Hermione baby that not it. My father is here and he want's me to kill Ron. He has him locked in one of the dungeons under the manor."

"You have dungeons under your house?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Do you want me to kill Ron?"

"Hell yeah. You've seen what he's done to me. I don't want to have to worry about him anymore, I don't want to be scared. So kill him, just please don't get caught. Azkaban would not be good for your looks." Hermione giggled.

"Alright beautiful, I'll be back later. I'll miss you." Draco said as he kissed her softly. Then he ran off back to his room.

"Father, I'm ready to go."

"Good. Lets go."

**All done with this chapter. And I'm going to end the story next chapter. I have a good ending picked out. I'm sure you'll like it. Actually I'm just kidding. HAHAHAHA! The story will not end any time soon. So review please.**


	10. I think I just lost the man I love!

**Ok so here is chapter 10. I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been so busy with school and my nephew. But I plan on having another chapter up by Wednesday. Oh yeah. Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me very very happy. Though this chapter might not make you happy. Just read and you'll know what I mean...**

Draco and his father arrived at the Malfoy Manor after making a short stop to another death eater's home and was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco darling I know you and your father have business but I much need to speak with you it is important." Narcissa said sweetly. Lucius gave Draco a nod telling him he could go conversate with his mother for a bit. Lucius then walked in his office leaving his wife and son in the foyer.

"Draco this owl just came about five minutes before you and your father arrived. I don't know exactly who it's from but a pure white owl brought it." Draco took the letter from his mum and read it.

**Draco, **

**I know what I said about you killing Ron but I thought about it and I don't want you to. Yes I dislike him but not enough for him to die. I still care about his safety. If you really must kill him than do so but I rather you not. Also I know it was risky sending this letter to the Malfoy Manor but I had to tell you. I hope you don't get in trouble because of me. **

**Mi **

"I don't know who Mi is but I don't think she wants this Ron guy to die. Would you like to inform me of what is going on?" Narcissa spoke.

"Mum, dad has this guy in the Dungeons. I trust you'll know the name. Ronald Weasley. Well my new girlfriend is friends with him. Or was friends with him and I asked her if she was ok with me killing Ron before I left Hogwarts and she said yes and now she's changed her mind. And I already told father I would."

"Draco we need to talk some where more private and quickly because your father is not going to wait forever." So Draco and his mum walked into the study. Narcissa closed the doors with haste.

"Look I've over heard some of your fathers plans. Voldemort and him plan to take over the ministry. And I believe there plan is to be put into action soon. I don't want you to be any part of that. Draco you're a good person and I need you. Please, I don't want you to go to the dark side. I want you to help the ministry."

"Mum that's risky but I think I have some ideas." Draco said then ran off to see his father.

"Father I think that we should wait to kill Weasley." Draco said smoothly.

"Now why is that Draco." Lucius asked suspiciously.

"Well as you know there is still the little wonder boy Potter, the mini-red head and uh... the mudblood. If we can get information out of them without taking lives we have less of a chance of getting caught and going to Azkaban."

"My dear son is a genius. I like the way you think ahead. Our side really needs someone like you."

"Well thank you father. But since were not going to dispose of the Weasel today I need to get back to Hogwarts before anyone notices I was gone and so I can start trying to get information right away."

"No son just stay the night. Then go back. I'm sure no one will notice. It's Friday and you don't have classes tomorrow and we have business to attend to. I want to teach you all thing this you will need to know." Draco nodded and sat back down in a chair.

Sunday

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about Draco and Ron and all the other things that were going on in her life.

_'I hope Draco didn't kill Ron. I still care about him and I don't want to risk something like that... I wonder what me and Draco are doing. What do we think will come out of this. Nothing but something bad. And now Ron is most likely dead. He's hated Ron for so long I'm not going to be able to stop him. Draco can do whatever he wants and there's nothing I can do about it. But he could have owled me and told me he was going to be gone longer than he thought.' _Hermione thought to herself. But just as she was about to get up and go to her room and get some drugs, Harry came walking in through the portrait hole.

"Hey Mione. Can we talk?" Harry asked politely.

"Uh sure but I'm really tired so lets go upstairs so I can lay down." Hermione said. So they walked up to her room. Hermione laid down and Harry laid down next to her.

"Ok Harry what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Well I wanted to talk about me and Ginny."

"You say it as if your a couple now."

"Well see that's the problem. I don't know if were a couple now."

"Do you wanna be a couple?"

"Of course I do. Like we kissed and she said she loved me but that Erik guy."

"She said she loved you. Are you serious?" How did this happen?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well we were in the library and I was apologizing to her about how I acted this summer after we had sex and..." Harry was cut off by Hermione. She quickly leaned over and hugged him.

"You two had sex this summer and I never knew. That's ok I'm so happy for you guys." Hermione said happily as she laid her head on his chest.

"Ok you can tell me the rest of the story." She said slowly dozing off. Soon they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile Draco finally arrived back to his room at Hogwarts. He knew he would have some explaining to do. Hermione was probably very upset for him being gone for so long. But he got her a single white rose, because he knew it was her favorite flower. So he slowly walked up the steps and peaked in Hermione's room. She was lying in bed with Harry. They were very close. Her head was lying on his chest and Harry had his arm wrapped around her.

Draco looked at Hermione. He looked at how her hair fell in front of her face and how she smiled when she slept. But suddenly he got angry and flashbacks of Roxy ran through his mind. At this point and time he couldn't control himself. He walked over to the side of the bed and yanked Harry by the collar. Hermione immediately woke up.

"Draco let him go now." Hermione shouted.

"Why Mi you don't want me to hurt your lover boy. Uh?"

"No Draco he's my best friend. Nothing more." Harry was really confused. He had no idea why Draco was acting the way he was.

"Mione what's going on?" Harry asked.

"So this is how it's gonna be. Your going to pretend like you didn't do anything. You know what? Your not even worth it mudblood." Draco dropped Harry and stormed out. He knew exactly what it was time to do now. But first he was going to see Blaise.

"Hermione what just happen?" Harry asked.

"I just lost the man I love."

"The man you love? What are you talking about?"

"Well I started liking Draco on the train ride to Hogwarts. And we started becoming good friends then our relationship became more than just friendship. We started dating on Friday and it's over already." Hermione fell to her knees crying. Harry didn't know what to say. He just held her in his arms.

_'Malfoy really over reacted. Me and Hermione always laying in bed together. Were really close and we do things like that and now she lost they guy she says she loves. I got to make things better between them two. Even if the guy is Malfoy_.

**So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews make me update faster too. **


	11. Many Changes

**'Ello, everybody. So yeah it took me a little long to update again but were finally getting to the good plot. I'll be hinting at alot of stuff that you'll figure out next chapter. Also I'm begining introducing more new characters and you'll get to know the some of the characters already in the story alot better. Like Lucius. You'll finally get to see him as I see him. And there's another person who will start causing trouble soon. But I hope you like. **

**_11. Many Changes_**

_'That stupid little skank. How could she do this to me? I leave for two days and she's already fucking Potter.' _Draco thought to himself until he heard a voice from behind.

"Malfoy, wait up." Harry called. Draco didn't stop he just kept walking and yelled back at Harry.

"What the fuck do you want Potter. Why don't you go fuck my girlfriend some more." Harry was getting very annoyed by Draco's stubbornness. So he grabbed him by the arm.

"Look Malfoy. I don't like you, your an ass but for some reason Hermione cares for you. So I want to fix this. Ok."

"Well give it your best shot then." Draco said angrily.

"Ok look, me and Mione are best friends. We will always be best friends. But we are so close. Like brothers and sisters. Maybe even closer than that. We've been together since we were like eleven and I love her more than life, but I would never. I repeat never be more than just friends with her." Harry said pleading his case.

"You don't have to be more than friends to fuck each other." Draco said smugly.

"That's not how it is. We sleep in the same bed all the time. It's how we are. I have never had any type of sexual relations with Mione."

"Why not? If I were you I would have screwed her a long time ago. But please tell me why i should give her another chance Pot-head."

"Because she's in love with you Malfoy. She's fucking in love with you." Harry shouted.

"Whoa, she's in love with me?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Uhm yeah I don't think I was suppose to say that. But she is."

"Wow. She loves me. I never would have thought Hermione Granger would have fallen for me." Draco said.

"Neither did I."

"But I don't think I can get back with her."

"Why? Because she's a mudblood? Or is it your pride. You don't want to admit your wrong."

"Your a guy, you know how it is. I can't let her control me. I can't apologize for something like that. Would you?"

"Actually I would." Harry said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes you just have too, even though you don't think you should have to or you don't want to."

"You know what Potter? I don't like you very much at all but you've gained my respect. Your a better man than I am." Draco said then walked off.

'_She loves me. Wow. I wonder if Roxy ever really loved me? I don't want to give Hermione up for on little thing. It not the same as it was with Roxy. I want Mi back.' _So Draco walked back to his room and found Hermione sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream, watching some contraption that Draco had never seen before. There again were tears of sadness falling down her face.

"Baby, I wanna talk." Draco said. Hermione turned her head away so he couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry Mi."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth Malfoy."

"Oh so we're back to Malfoy now?"

"Yeah, we are. Since you don't trust me." Draco walked over to the couch and sat down next to her

"Ok Mi. A couple of years ago I was madly in love and she loved me too. Or so I thought. Her name was Roxanne and she lived in muggle London. Because her parents were hiding out. They were big supporters of Voldemort. Just like my family. Well I walked in on her having sex with someone I knew. So when I walked in on you and Potter, it just brought back some bad memories. It's hard for me to trust now, but Mi I love you and I'm really hoping that you'll say you love me too, and that you forgive me for acting like a total ass." Draco said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I do love you Draco. Your the best thing that has ever happen to me. In a weird way. And I most def forgive you." Hermione said smiling.

"Good." He kissed her gently on the lips. "You know we just had our first real fight as a couple."

"We did." Hermione said proudly. Suddenly she felt sad. "Let's just hope we don't have to many more...But I have a strange feeling we'll have many more. And that something bad is coming our way."

"Hey now Mi don't say that."

"Don't tell me you can't feel it. It's almost as if the evil is tangible." Hermione said with a shiver going down her spine.

"I feel it. And I don't like it. But let's not worry about it, I think we can take whatever anyone throws at us." Draco said holding her tighter.

"I hope so." Hermione whispered. Soon they feel asleep in each others arms. Though Hermione never shook the bad feeling. Neither did Draco. They both knew there relationship and love for each other would really be tested sooner or later. Preferably later. But what they didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows, staring right at them.

Harry's POV

Me and Ginny walked down the hall holding hands. I push her against the wall and kiss her roughly. I missed feeling her body against mine. Our maybe I just missed the feeling of having anybody's body against mine. I don't know. But what I do know is I want to be with her. Everybody knows we're right for each other.

I begin to nibble on her ear. I know she likes it when I do that. If I were her I would like it too. She began to giggle. She's so funny.

"Hi Ginny." A voice from behind said. Oh it's just Neville.

"Oh hi Neville, I was looking for you earlier. I wanted to know if you'd help me with some of my Herbology homework." Ginny said smiling.

"Uhm...Sure no problem. I'll help." Neville said taking his sleeve and wiping off the sweat on his forehead. He seems really nervous. And Ginny is smiling way too much.

"'Ello Neville." I said breaking the unusual silence.

"Oh hey Harry. As I can see you and Gin are back together." Wow, I think the kid is gonna cry.

"No Nev, we're not back together." Ginny said. Ohhhh hell no. I don't know who the fuck she think she is.

"Excuse me? I thought we were back together. I guess I just picked up the wrong message when you said I love you." I responded back in a meaner tone then I expected.

"Harry. Me and Erik are still going out." She whispered so only I could hear.

"Oh." I said.

"Well Gin, Harry. I think I'm going to be going. You two look like you have some stuff you need to work out." Then he walked off.

"Harry what was that all about?" _Harry what was that all about. _What the hell. I know she's not blaming this on me.

"No Ginny please take the floor and do that little eye thing again. I'm sure '_Nev' _ liked it. I think you need to explain what that was all about. You were so flirting with him." I said.

"No I was not. Look Harry I love you and I want to be with you. So we need to try and make this work."

"Ok." I put my arm around her and we continued to walk back to the Common Room. I don't know how long this relationship will last considering that you shouldn't have to work to want to be together.

Lucius Malfoy pumped harder and harder into the blonde haired woman under him. He didn't know the woman very well but he needed a good fuck and Narcissa was getting to be no fun anymore. The woman was young. Around nineteen. But Lucius liked the way she felt against him. She could hold her own with him and that was unusual. He may not have been young in years but he was a little freak in the sheets.

"Baby come on, harder." The woman shouted. So he got rougher just like she asked and she moaned louder and louder. She came from a wealthy pureblood family and she was very beautiful. Lucius began thinking.

_'I don't think I really want to give this beauty up. So maybe I I won't have to. She would be perfect for Draco. And her blonde hair and blue eyes won't corrupt my family jean pool. Then she'll always be around and I can have my way with her when I send Draco off on stupid little assignments for me. Yes this will work.' _Lucius thought to himself. Once they were both exhausted he pulled out of her and they laid down next to each other.

"What is your name again beautiful?" Lucius asked.

"Lily, remember."

"Oh yes Lily. I have something to ask of you?"

"Anything for you."

"Good. I want you to wed my son." Lucius said.

"But babe I thought I made it clear that I only wanted you." Lily said sexily.

"And I want you too. Your defiantly the best fuck I've hade in a long time. Maybe ever. So if you marry my son I will have an excuse to have you around all the time so I can ravish you whenever. And you've met DRaco, he's quite a catch." Lucius said giving a convincing argument.

"That is true. Draco is very sexy and he's not bad at all in bed either."

"And how would you know that?"

"Oh don't be naive. Your know very well that Draco has been around the block a few times." Lucius gave an understanding nod and fell asleep in what would soon be his new daughter-in-law.

Well there you go. Chapter 11. I really hope you liked it. And please review. I love reviews. But anyways next chapter is already written, I just need to type it out. I think yall will like that chapter. It will be titled:**_ It was only a matter of time until Isabel._**


	12. It was only a matter of timeuntil Isabel

**Well my dearest fans I am very sorry for taking so long to update but i've been so absolutely busy. Also I had several different copies of this chapter written I just had to choose which one. Each chapter would lead to a different story line and this was finally my choice. I really hope you like this chapter.Oh yeah Isabel talks weird and use's strange words. There not misspellings!**

**12. It was only a matter of time until Isabel!**

Serenity was in the Slytherin common room with a boy who was in his 5th year. His name was Keith. Serenity kind of liked this boy. He was cute and nice and seemed to be very interested in her. Well more like trying to take her shirt off. He was lying on top of her and pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Serenity was beginning to get awfully annoyed with this kid. She was ok with him kissing her but she didn't want to go any farther. She tried to push him off of her but it wouldn't work.

"You little fucker get off my girlfriend." Blaise said evilly. Keith got up very quickly. "Look kid I suggest you get out of here right now. Cause you don't want to mess with me." Keith quickly ran off. Serenity jumped up and hugged Blaise tightly.

"Thank you so much." Serenity said in her soft voice. Blaise noticed in so many ways how childish she was but noticed how mature she was also.

"No problem. You seemed like you didn't like that guy much so I figured I'd help you out. But anyways I'm Blaise Zabini. If you didn't already know."

"I know exactly who you are. And I really thank you for helping me out." She said. Blaise couldn't resist himself. He wanted to kiss her so bad even though he knew he shouldn't. Draco would kill him. But he did anyways. Serenity was not expecting this at all. But she defiantly liked it.

"Wow." Serenity said pulling away from him. "Through all my life I never would have thought that would have happen."

"I'm confused. All your life? I've only known you since the being of the school term."

"Never mind. Don't listen to me. I'm just a foolish little girl."

"Your a really hot little girl. Much to young for me, but I'm not the kind of person that can control my hormones well." Blaise said.

"You really like me? I never would have thought I would have caught your interest."

"Your catching a lott of peoples interest. Uhm...You wanna hang out for a while? If you don't want to that's fine but I kinda wanna got to know you more."

"Sure. That would be fun." Serenity said.

Over the next month Hermione and Draco got closer. They still acted like they hated each other in public but behind closed doors they were almost inseparable. Of course they had there fights and wanted to kill each other sometimes. But they made up every time. Each time they fought they became more and like a real couple. Hermione never thought they would be like that. She knew they were a real couple but not like others. Six years of hating each other doesn't just go away in two months.

Harry and Ginny weren't doing well at all. For some reason this bothered Serenity a lot. They were dating now , but Harry was always feeling as though he had to compete with Neville for time with his Girlfriend. For some reason he felt non-important to her. And Ginny didn't understand why Harry seemed so distant. It seems to her Harry didn't want to be with her.

As for Blaise and Serenity. They're just really good friends now. Nothing more it seems. Though Draco has his suspicions about them and and it always seemed like Serenity knew way to much about everyone at Hogwarts. Draco loves her just as Hermione does but he knows there is something up with her. In time they will all find out the truth.

The Halloween Ball was fast approaching. Only two more days left. Luckily for Draco and Hermione head students had to attend the ball together. Though everyone one other than Serenity, Harry, Ginny and Blaise thought they were so mad about having to go together.

"Hey baby, we've been so busy setting up we haven't even figured out what we're going to dress up as." Draco said magically making his bed.

"Well actually I figured we could go as Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey." Hermione said jokingly.

"Ok yeah can I be Jessica cause I've always wanted to be a muggle blonde stupid bimbo who can't keep her husband." Draco said sarcastically.

"Never mind then. I hate her anyway. She's weird." Hermione said. "But Draco I want to be something original and interesting."

"Me too, but I have to go to see my father. I'll be back in a bit." He gave Hermione a passionate kiss and left.

'_I wonder what he does when he leaves to see his father all the time? His father's an ass. And I don't want him corupting Draco's mind. Though he's already been corupted it for 17 years. Will one more really hurt? Ahhhh. People just love bothering me. Do you know how many people come to my door. Like 15 million and I need to study. I wonder who the hell it could be now._' Hermione got up to answer the door. She was expecting to see someone like Blaise, and was shocked to see Isabel standing there. She was just a bit taller than Hermione. Somewhere around 5'5". She had very long wavy black hair and a very pretty face. Tan skin. Like she just got back from the beach. Heavy black eyeliner to match her black halter top. Dark blue tight jeans. And converse with writing in permanent marker on it. In a lot of ways Hermione and Isabel looked alike. They could pass off as sisters if they really tried.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I decided to come a day early and surprise you biffle." Isabel said putting down her large black bag. She ran her fingers through he long black hair. "So beautiful where can I put my stuff?"

"Uhm over here." Hermione said directing her into the common room. "So hoe do you like the school Iz."

"This place is massive. Like you don't even know. We most deff need to look around the whole castle." Izzy said happily.

"Uhmm well we're not really allowed to go around the whole school. Some places are restricted. But I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if I can give you a complete tour."

" Excellentay loser. That would be ultra cool. So is there any hot guys round here. What about that Draco guy. Has he hooked up with anybody yet? Cuz he sounds ultra hot."

"Oh he's most deff with somebody. You ain't got a chance." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well that's gay." Izzy said sitting down on the couch. "So what's up with this Halloween thing? Are we like dressing up and stuff?"

"Yeah but I don't know what I wanna be yet."

"How bout Cinderella? That would be really cute.?

"Yeah but I don't have my costume with me, it's at my house. So that won't work."

"Well Mi your wonderful wanna be muggle-born best friend has a gift for you." Isabel said walking over to her suitcase. "Alright you rememorize when I told you over the summer that if you were in town we'd spend Halloween together. And you made your dress to be Cinderella and I made a costume so I could be a sexy lil demon. Well I rememorized. So I went to your house and got your dress and brought it with me." She pulled out a black dress bag. Hermione got up and unzipped the bag that said Mi on it. Inside was a sparkling white dress. It was a full length and strapless.It was very tight at the top then at mid waist it puffed out. Hermione remembered when she made this dress. It was almost a complete replica of the one Christine wore in the Phantom of the Opera. Hermione wanted to make sure it still fit so she magically changed into it.

"Ewww, magic. Don't do that crap in front of me. You know I hate it." Izzy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry Iz, I forgot. I'm just so use to being able to do magic when ever I want. But you know your going to be here for a week. Maybe you should just get use to being around it."

"Well when your sister gets killed by it you tend to dislike it just a little."

"Oh yeah sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. Let's just change the subject. Do you got any vodka round here?"

"Uhm..not unless I use magic." Hermione said.

"Fine just do your little thing." Hermione pulled out her wand and two strawberry vodka's appeared on the table. Izzy quickly picked up. Hermione magically changed out of her dress then sat down next to Izzy and drank her drink. They sat there and continued to refill there drinks. They were laughing and having a good time until Draco got back. Draco came back in a good mood, and was very surprised to see two girls sitting on the couch laughing hysterically.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Draco said sitting on the armrest with his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Gas Prices." Izzy said then began to laugh again. As did Hermione.

"Mi are you drunk?" Draco asked.

"No, no, no of course not. I don't know about Izzy over there but I'm not."

"Hey now. I'm not drunk either."

"Oh yeah, what took you so long. I was worried about you." Hermione said.

"Me and My father."

"My father and I." Isabel and Hermione corrected at the same time.

"Well sorry. My father and I had some business to take care of. But Never mind that. Who is she?" Draco asked pointing to Isabel. But instead of letting Hermione introduce her she quickly got up to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Isabel. Hermione's friend. Who are you?" Isabel asked in a flirty tone. Hermione noticed the flirty tone, that Isabel uses to ensnare her victims.

"Back off hon. This is my boyfriend Draco." Hermione said happily but protectively.

"You lil skank. You never told me you were going out with Draco. I still thought you were going out with Ron." Izzy said. Draco chrinched at the sound of Ron's name.

"You never told her you broke up with Ron?" Draco questioned. Izzy could see the anger flash through Draco's eyes and felt bad for starting stuff between them.

"Drakie, I wanted to surprise her. Because when I first told her about you over the summer, she thought we'd make a good couple. And I told her that it would never happen and now it has and I'm the happiest I've ever been." Hermione said then got up and kissed Draco passionately. This made Draco very happy and all the anger that was swelling up inside him completely disappeared.

"Well I'm happy if your happy. But you two haven't seen each other in a while so I'm going to let you hang out and I'm gonna go and hang out with Blaise and Ren. Actually they should be here in like two minutes. Were gonna sneak out to Hogesmade."

"Draco your becoming a bad influence on my little girl. You disappoint me." Hermione said. Izzy just sat there slightly confused.

"Well first it was just gonna be me and Blaise...sorry I correct myself. Blaise and I, but you know how Blaise and Ren are tight now. So she wanted to come too." Draco said knowing that his excuse would work.

"Uhmm, Who is Blaise and Ren?" Izzy asked taking another sip of her strawberry vodka. Just then the two people of topic walked in. Serenity gave Draco a big hug. Then she looked at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Izzy this is Blasie and Serenity, we call her Ren for short." Isabel shook Blaise's hand and they smiled at each other.

"_Wow she's here already. I thought I was at least going to get a little more time with him. But I guess I better step aside now and let fate take it's toll_." Serenity said to herself.

**So was that good or not. Review and tell me. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews soon. Also this storyline with Serenity was the main part of this chapter. It's going to define the next chapter too. Some of you may have figured out what's going on but if you haven't you'll surely find out soon.!.!.! Also no offense to Jessica Simpson it was just a joke between my friends. oh yeah Biffle means Best Est Friend For Like Ever. Just encase you were wondering!**


	13. The truth about Serenity

**Alright this really is the shortest chapter ever but it contains a lot of information so read carefully. Also thanks very much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 13. The truth about Serenity!**

Serenity's POV

_I don't know what to do now. I'm going to miss being able to spend time with Blaise like I do now. Once him and Isabel get married next year after he finishes school, she's going to make him move to muggle London with her and he's going to give up magic for her and every thing is going to suck, really really bad. But I knew this time would come. In my time when mum and dad would take me to visit Blaise and Isabel every summer in muggle London, he would tell me th story of how Isabel was my mom's friend and she came to Hogwart for the Halloween ball in his seventh year and the second he saw her he fell in love. He knew he would do anything for her. Even give up magic._

_But what Blaise doesn't know is that I'm in love with him. In this time. I fell in love with him when I got here and I don't think I'll stop loving him anytime soon. Which means when I get back to my time I will still be in love with him. I'll never be able to look at him the same. But of course I could never say anything. How weird would that be to tell your godfather that your in love with him. And how would Draco and Hermione react. Wow it's strange calling them that, but i can't very well call them mum and dad. Because then they would know. And they can't know anything until I catch and kill Ron. Not Ron of this time but Ron of my time._

_You see in 13 years Hermione and Draco will be married and I will be there only child at that point. Ron of course is still jealous and mad that Draco is with Hermione, So he goes back in time to his seventh year at Hogwarts to kill Draco before he can ever marry Hermione. He's kind of a phyco, but anyways Hermione wanted to send back someone who wasn't of this time so I volenterred. I wanted to be able to see my parents, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and all the other people my mum told me about. Finally I convinced her. So here I am, in a time when I shouldn't even be alive, in love iwth my godfather and I haven't even sucedded in finding crazy Ron. I've done good here._

_But still I'm losing BLaise because the devil over there on the couch is going to steal him from me_.

"Hey Renity, you ok?" Blaise asked. _He's staring straight into my eyes. I'm really going to miss this_. "Babe, you need to sit down?"

End Serenity's POV

**Alright there you go. The truth about Serenity. Next chapter will be Draco, Serenity and Blaise in Hogesmade. It should be good. Oh yeah plese review and tell me what you think of this storyline with Serenity. I'll explain more next chapter if your still confused.**


	14. Halloween Ball: Part I

"Hey Renity, you ok?" Blaise asked. "Babe, you need to sit down?" Everyone but Serenity noticed that Blaise called her babe. Hermione and Draco just looked at each other.

'There goes another really hot guy.' Isabel thought to herself. Then she smiled. 'I bet I can find someone hotter.'

"No, Blaise I'm fine." Serenity said. Blaise looked at her questionably. "Really I am."

"Well ok then lets go guys." Blaise said putting his hand out for Serenity to grab.

"You still want to go." Serenity asked not understanding why he wouldn't want to stay with Isabel. Why would he still want to spend time with her?

"Of course, we're going to have lots of fun. Remember that last time when we got drunk. That was great. You were like going crazy. When can do that again. If you want. Or maybe we'll let Draco decided this time." Blaise said trying to make her feel better, even though he didn't understand why she was upset. 

"Draco, Blaise, you are suppose to be responisble. I let Serenity out of my sight and your already letting her get drunk. Who knows maybe next time you'll get high then start shooting up." Hermione said angerly.

"Whoa Mi clam down. Weren't we just getting drunk?" Isabel said. Hermione looked down at the ground, then laughed.

"Your right Iz. Alright you can go but don't get into to much trouble and don't get caught. Please." Draco, Serenity and Blaise all nodded.

"Hermione can you come here real quick?" Draco said. Hermione began to follow him upstairs. "I'll be right back guys. Then we'll go to Hogesmade." Draco said directing his comment to Blaise and Serenity. Once they got upstairs Draco spoke again.

"Hermione, I'm scared." 

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked confused. 

"I'm scared that Serenity is falling for Blaise, and that Blaise is falling for her too. And that scares me. It's ok that Blaise and Ren are friends but anything more, doesn't that just seem wrong to you. Just look at the age difference. She's like twelve and he's seventeen. It's just not right. He's going to hurt her and it's going to be all on me."

"Draco, baby. I know that Blaise and Serenity are all wrong for each other. But we have to hope that they understand that before they hurt each other." Hermione then kissed Draco. He gave an understanding nod about Hermione's comment and they went back downstairs where there friends were awaiting them.

"That was a quickie." Isabel said scarcastacilly. Everyone laughed. After a few minutes of chatting Blaise, Serenity and Draco left and went to Hogesmade.

Halloween Night (Night of the Ball)

Hermione, Ginny and Isabel all rushed around Hermione's room trying to get ready quickly. Hermione who was Cinderella was of course going with Draco who was prince Charming, Ginny who was catwoman was going with Harry who was batman and Isabel by a spur of the moment decision was going with Blaise. They we're both slightly uncomfortable with that, and Blaise would have gone with Serenity but 1st through 4th years weren't allowed to attend this year. Serenity

Draco, wanted to make this a very special night for Hermione. He wanted this to be the most perfect night of her life, and he had everything planned out. Hermione herself knew that tonight something big was going to happen and that was making her very nervous. Prior events between her and Draco kept popping up in her mind.

FLASHBACK

Hermione and Draco were lying on the couch watching a movie on the Television that took Hermione seven hours to finally get working. Since electronics don't work in Hogwarts because of all the magic there, Hermione had to power the T.V. with magic. She had powered electronics with magic before, but they were much smaller items, like her laptop or cellphone. But finally once she got it to work her and Draco ,who was again fasanated by a muggle contraption, watched Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. That was Hermione's favorite movie of all time. The movie finally came to an end, Hermione had tears running down her face and Draco was sitting there pissed off.

"What the hell kind of ending is that. The movie was so good until it got to the fucking end. Gosh." Draco said.

"It's the first movie out of three. The second one starts out basically where the first one left off." Hermione spoke while wiping her tears off her face.

"Oh baby, what's the matter. I didn't mean to get so mad about the ending. It was a good ending now that I understand why it ended that way."

"No, it's not that. I always cry when Boromir dies. It's so sad." Draco smiled at Hermione sweetness, then kissed her on the forehead. "But Draco wasn't that a good movie?"

"Yes, but it would have been better with a sex sence."

"No, it was perfect the way it was. I wish I could be in a movie that good." 

"We could make a movie ourselves." Draco said then smiled.

Hermione not getting what he meant cheerfully said "Ok."

"Well good. Except, our movie will have at least one sex sence." Draco said with his signature smirk. Gentely pushing her into the laying position on the couch, Draco climbed on top of her. Hermione giggled and began to kiss him. This was normal for them. They made out alot, but it's what Draco did next that really kind of scared Hermione. He slowly slipped his hand up her skirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her leg. He curved his hand inward until he got to her inner thigh. Once he reached the trim of her underwear he began to slip them off. He sat up so he could compltly pull of her silky pink underwear. Hermione looked into his eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, and wasn't sure how to react. She could feel her body temepature rising very quickly and she could also feel some wetnes in between her legs. Inside she was going crazy.

About now Draco just wanted to have sex. No foreplay nessacary. They had been together almost two months, why not have sex. So Draco stood up and took his pants and boxers off. Hermione's eyes got very wide. Draco loved that he had that effect on girls. But just as Draco laid back down to enter Hermione, she pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong Mi?" Draco questioned. He didn't know what was wrong. One minute they were fine, then all the sudden she freaked.

"I can't do this." Hermione spoke.

"Do what?"

"I can't have sex with you Draco."

"Why the hell not?" Draco asked confused and a bit angry.

"Because, well, I'm scared." Hermione said in an embarassed voice. "Draco, I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet. I may do alot of bad things but that is the only one that makes me pure. I have no ties to anyone. And I'm scared that I'll have sex with you and then you'll leave me, but I'll still be attached to you. And I'll have all these feelings and you won't be there. I can't handle that. I'm not strong enough."

"Mi, you don't know me as well as I thought you did. I love you Hermione Catherine Granger, and I promise I will never hurt you." Draco said pulling her into a hug.  
END FLASHBACK  
"Hermione, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked, picking up her whip as she walked to the door.  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready." Hermione answered shaking the thoughts of the past away. Tonight was a night for happiness.  
"Lets go have some fun." Isabel said. "This should be very entertaining." So Isabel, Ginny and Hermione walked down stairs into the common room where their dates were waiting. You would think this would be a more entertaining moment but Blaise wasn't really exicted because he wanted to be with Serenity right now. But Harry and Ginny were having quite a few problems of there own. Lately for them it's been fight after fight after fight. Harry was still feeling as though Ginny and Neville were spending way to much time together. Harry was feeling so lonely, like he had no one that truely cared about him -other than Hermione-. But everyday Ginny told him that she loved him moe than anyone in the world. So he went on believing that. Even though everyone else wouldn't be having the time of there life Draco and Hermione weren't going to let that hold them back.  
When he saw Hermione he thought he had died, gone to heaven and seen the most beautiful angel ever. She was his dream girl. Though he would probably never let her know that she held all the keys to his heart. He wasn't going to let another girl rip his heart out and stab it to death. Not like Roxanne did. But Draco decided to stop thing about Roxanne. Tonight was all about Hermione.

"Ginny, you look great." Harry said happily. GInny smiled. Harry took her hand and they went to the Great Hall where the ball was held. Isabel and Blaise didn't speak a word to each other, they just smiled and left, leaving Hermione and Draco all alone.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Draco said.

"Thanks. You don't look have bad yourself." Hermione said as she lightly kissed Draco on the lips. Draco's outfit was smiple. Black dress pants, a white silk shirt, and an exquiste black mask. In his hand he held a single white rose. Just for Hermione. He gave her the rose, took her hand and they to left for the Halloween Ball. Finaly entering the Great Hall, they were greeted by many people. Who we're shocked to see them together. This was rare indeed for many people. Expessially since they were holding hands.

"Drakie-poo is that you?" Pansy asked as she ran up to the couple.

"Yes, Pansy it's me. How may I help you." Draco said getting annoyied. Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Well, you can help me, by telling me why you are here with this mudblood. Did you turn me down for her?"

"I'm here with this mudblood because, I am Head Boy. She is Head Girl. Which means we are Head Couple. Which means we must attend every big event together. As directed by Dumbludure himself. And as for turning you down Pansy. Even if I wasn't forced to go to the ball with Granger, I still would have chose her over you. Goodbye now." Draco said walking off to finding Blaise and Isabel.

Ginny and Harry we're dancing together in the middle of the room. Harry finally thought that maybe him and Ginny would work out after all. Until Neville came up to them.

"Uh, Harry may I cut in." Neville asked. Just as Harry was about to say no, Ginny nodded her head smiling.

"Well, I guess that's your answer." Harry said then walked off. Meanwhile Blaise and Isabel we're sitting down at a table in complete silence.

"Blaise, what's got you so down?" Isabel asked. Blaise took a sip of his drink then answered.

"I not exactly sure."

"You miss her don't you?" 

"Miss who, Izzy?"

"You know. You miss Serenity."

"Oh her." Blaise responed sadly. 

"What's going on with yall. I can tell you really like her, but you never try to make a move or anything. You just pretend like she just your bestfriend. And she's so niave that she can't even see what' s right in front of her face."

"Your right I do like Serenity. I like her alot. More than you could know but, She justed turned twelve a month ago. I'm seventeen. Do you know how wrong that is? And she's so sweet and inoscent. I wouldn't want to take that away from her."


	15. The Halloween Ball Part II

**Wow, I can't believe it took me that long to update. But my comp has been being so stupid. I almost finished this chapter once and right before I could save it, my comp shut down. So I had to rewrite the whole thing. But it's okay. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. **

**Recap: **

"Blaise, what's got you so down?" Isabel asked. Blaise took a sip of his drink then answered.

"I not exactly sure."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Miss who, Izzy?"

"You know. You miss Serenity."

"Oh her." Blaise responded sadly.

"What's going on with y'all. I can tell you really like her, but you never try to make a move or anything. You just pretend like she just your best friend. And she's so naive that she can't even see what' s right in front of her face."

"Your right I do like Serenity. I like her a lot. More than you could know but, She justed turned twelve a month ago. I'm seventeen. Do you know how wrong that is? And she's so sweet and innocent. I wouldn't want to take that away from her."

**Chapter 17: The Halloween Ball Part II**

"Blaise, I'm not telling you to go fuck her. I'm telling you to go talk to her." Isabel said.

"Well, I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I mean you were nice enough to come here with me. I wouldn't want you all alone in some strange school, that's foreign to you."

"I'll be fine. I don't need an all mighty Slytherin by my side at all times." Blaise laughed lightly.

"Well you make sure you don't get mixed up with them Gryffindor boys. They'll get you hurt. And thank you again. I've only known you for a couple of days and I already consider you a good friend. Hermione's lucky to have you. But whatever guy you end up with in life is even luckier." He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek and went to find Serenity.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were dancing in the middle of the Great Hall, staring deeply into each others eyes, and swaying to the sound of the music. Lately Hermione had been questioning if their relationship was based on the right things. She loved him, she knew that much. But she wasn't sure if she was in love with him. She thought she was in love with Ron, but her and Draco's relationship felt completely different than hers and Ron's. So she wasn't sure if it was love. But on the other hand Draco was completely sure than he was in love with Hermione. He had never felt anything like what he felt for her, and he knew it had to be love. But he was scared that Hermione wasn't as strongly into their relationship as he was. Still they ignored all the looks they got as they moved closer together when a slow song came on.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless _

_The way you look at me_

_You mange to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender _

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming _

_You took me by surprise _

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless _

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You mange to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender _

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_

_(The way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless _

_(It's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless _

_The way you look at me_

_You mange to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender _

_My everything to you. _

During the song Hermione had a lot of time to think. She thought about how much the song reminded her of the situation she was in now. And she knew that she was in love with Draco. She was head over heels, madly in love, and she knew it was time. So she stood on the tips of her tops and kissed Draco. Not caring at all who was watching. She could feel Draco smile through the kiss. This was an important moment in their relationship. It was the very first time they kissed in public. Just as Hermione pulled away from the kiss, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked as they went from staircase to staircase.

"We're going back to our room, I have a surprise for you." Draco said. Hermione kind of realized what was going to happen, and she was okay with it. Of course she was nervous as hell but everyone does it once in there life, and tonight seemed like the perfect night. Once they reached their common room Draco told Hermione that he had to get something and to wait for him in his room.

When Hermione opened Draco's bedroom door, the lights were off but there were floating candles all around. And the smell of vanilla engulfed the room. Hermione smiled when she saw all the white roses. There had to be at least 30 dozen roses that surrounded Draco's bedroom. Then she noticed a pathway of rose pedals leading to the canopy bed, which usual green silk sheets were switched with red silk sheets. Hermione followed the pathway to the bed and sat down on the edge. She looked over at the mirror in his room. In beautiful cursive it boldly said : Draco & Hermione Forever. Once Hermione read that, she couldn't contain herself anymore, and she began to cry. Just then Draco walked in.

"Hermione, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked as he walked over to her.

"No, you did everything right." Hermione said as she stood up and kissed him. The kiss was gentle at first but it quickly became very passionate. Draco's tongue roamed Hermione's mouth as his hands freely roamed her body, until they came to the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. He then picked her up and gently laid her on his bed, and climbed on top of her, all while they were still passionately kissing. Draco then leaned back up so he was sitting on his knees. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Hermione's eyes got very wide when she looked up at Draco. It was so big and Hermione was so shocked, that she couldn't help but touch it.

"You like that, Mi?" Draco asked smiling. Hermione nodded very girlishly. Once Draco's clothes were completely off, he unlatched Hermione's bra and took off her matching underwear. So they were both completely naked. Draco leaned back on top of Hermione and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back after." Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm finally ready."

"Alright, it's gonna hurt like hell." Hermione nodded and tightly closed her eyes as Draco entered her only a little bit. He pulled out and then thrusted into her. Hermione moaned loudly, as he continued. He was trying to be gentle but either way, it was gonna hurt. A slight tear rolled down the side of Hermione's face, so Draco was going to pull out, but Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't. They moved rhythmically together. Almost as if they were a symphony. Their hearts beating in the same tune. Proving that their love was so strong, that they were one.

Soon, Hermione felt something in the pit of her stomach, building up. Until finally her and Draco both, reached an orgasm at the same time. Soon after Draco pulled out of her, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Well there you go. It finally happened. Yay Hermione & Draco. Anyways, there will be one more chapter that takes place the night of the Halloween Ball. And I'm not sure if some of y'all will be happen with what's going to happen, but it'll be interesting. And oh yea, PLEASE review...xoxoxo **


	16. Harry

**OK so this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Draco and Hermione, but it is extremely important, because it's going to change everything for next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Also thanks for all the reviews! **

Harry Potter sat on a large rock next to a lake. His mind was drifting to Hermione and Draco's relationship. He didn't understand why him and Ginny weren't like them. Ginny wasn't in love with him anymore. They just stayed together because that's what was expected of them. Harry was hurt, undoubtedly Ginny was the only person that he ever truly loved, and for him to know that he wasn't good enough for her was tearing him apart.

"May I sit with you?" Harry heard a female voice ask. He turned to see it was Hermione's friend Isabel.

"Uh yea, sure." Harry said still stumbling on his prior thoughts.

"I'm Isabel. If you don't remember."

"Oh I remember, you a hard person to forget. Even though we just met today."

"Hard to forget, what does that mean?" Izzy asked as she flipped her long black hair behind her ear and began to shiver. Harry didn't say a word he just moved closer to Izzy and wrapped his jacket around her, so that they were huddled together in the same jacket.

"It just means that you make an impression." He said smiling. He then moved his mouth to her ear and began to whisper. "You know your very beautiful Isabel." Izzy didn't know much about this Harry Potter but what she did know was that he was a charmer and that she couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was making her feel right now.

"Your not half bad yourself. For a wizard of course."

"Oh Hermione told me a little about this. You don't like magic, and really you don't like witches or wizards. That's why I think it's strange that our out here with me. Seeing as how you don't like magic, you wouldn't think you'd be siting here with Thee Harry Potter."

"What are you talking about. What do you mean Thee Harry Potter. Are you someone famous?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry questioned.

"Know what?"

"Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"NO, Harry! I want to know what your talking about."

"I like the way you say my name. It sounds sexy." Harry said distracting Isabel from what they were talking about before.

"Well that's because I am sexy. And sexy people talk sexily."

"Isabel, would you like to come back to my room with me?"

"Harry, As much as I would love to,I can't. Your with Ginny, and I don't want people hating me already. She's a nice girl and as misguided as she is, I think she really loves you."

"I think I would know if she loved me and I can assure you she doesn't. I'm hurting Isabel and I just want you to help me. And no one will find out. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just need you to help me get my mind off Ginny until me and her work things out."

"If I do this, will you promise me, you'll talk to your girlfriend and try and make things work?"

"I promise."

"Alright then I think I can help you." Izzy said smiling. Harry leaned in to kiss her, but she quickly moved and his lips landed on her cheek.

"I have one rule, and one rule only. No kissing on the lips. You can kiss me anywhere else, but just not on the lips. Maybe I've just seen Pretty Woman one to many times, but kissing is way to intimate. And I only kiss people I really have feelings for or if I'm extremely comfortable with them. Like a best friend or something."

"Alright, that's fine with me. " Harry said as he pushed Izzy on her back, and began to suck on her neck. Slowly he moved his hands to the buttons of Izzy's shirt.

"Whoa, Harry I am not going to do anything with you on a rock outside in the cold. I'm not that much of a skank. I at least want to be inside." So Harry obeyed and they quickly went up to Hermione's room, drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. Since Isabel was using Hermione's room during her stay, she figured Hermione would be spending the night with Draco. Which would leave her room completely empty all night.

Harry knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted not to think about his relationship problems anymore. Even just being with Isabel was helping. She was so different from Ginny, and Harry liked that. Once in Hermione's room, things moved along quickly. Izzy really liked how Harry made her feel. He had kissed almost every inch of her body other, than her lips of course.

"How far do you wanna take this?" Harry asked slightly out of breath.

"Whatever you want. I'm all yours." From there Harry and Isabel had a night of amazing blissful sex.

**OK so it was short but good. Right? I hope so. Please review and I'll try and have next chapter up soon.**


	17. Draco like's Soap Operas

**Alrighty then here's chapter seventeen. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. This chapter is longer than my normal chapters but a lot of stuff happens so pay close attention. **

**Chapter 17: Draco like's Soap Operas**

"Hermione." Ginny said knocking on Hermione's bedroom door. "I'm coming in." When Ginny walked in she saw two people lying in the bed but it wasn't who she expected. The guy had his arms tightly wrapped around a female with very long black hair. Their fingers intertwined together. She could tell the guy was Harry but she couldn't completely see the girls face. Realizing that they were both still sleeping, she walked over to the side of the bed bent down and loudly yelled.

"Harry James Potter, get your ass out of this bed right now and explain to me what is going on." Harry who was extremely frightened quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, Ginny it's not what it looks like." That was all Harry could think to say.

"Not what it looks like? Well then please explain it to me." Just then Isabel rolled over and looked at Ginny. "You, wow, I never would have thought you could be such a backstabbing bitch." Ginny said pointing her hot pink fingernail.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Isabel said getting out of the bed. She still had no clothes on and Ginny and Harry both stared as she walked across the room to the spot where her robe lay. Ginny was surprised at how self confident Izzy was and how she wasn't nervous at all to walk across the room with nothing on.

"But Ginny you have to believe me that, I deff wasn't planning on this." Izzy continued.

"Oh shut up Izzy, you're a piece of trash and a stupid whore." Ginny replied very angrily.

"Gin, now that's enough." Harry said putting his hand on Ginny shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me you sick son a bitch." Ginny said smacking Harry across the face. When Izzy saw this she instantly got angry, and just as Ginny was about to slap Harry again Izzy decided it was time to step in.

"Ginny, you need to calm the fuck down. Cuz you are overreacting." Izzy said pulling Ginny's arm back.

"Overreacting you say? You think you're so much better than me Izzy, but newsflash you're not. Do you really think Harry likes you? The only reason that Harry even ever touched you is because you told him that I was cheating on him with Neville. Does it make you proud to feed off hurting guys?"

"Ginny, Harry was hurting but it wasn't because I told him about you and Neville." Izzy said. Ginny quickly turned around to see Harry with his mouth hung open.

"Oh, Harry. Fuck Izzy. Why didn't you tell me he didn't know?"

"Ginny, I'm not as big of a bitch as you think I am. As weird as this may sound I tried to do this to help yours and Harry's relationship."

"Gin, you cheated on me? You cheated on me with Neville?" Harry said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know your upset but you cheated on me too."

"How long has this been going on? I should have suspected something. The way you always had some reason to go see him, and you just acted as though it was nothing. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep both relationships going. You know I had already decided last night that I was going to tell you about what happen with me and Isabel, because I love you. I don't feel right lying to you but you have no problem lying to me. Did you ever love me or were you lying about that to? Wow you know what I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Harry said walking out the door. Hermione and Draco were standing by the edge of the door watching everything that had just happened. Ginny was now sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Draco, I'm going to go make sure Harry is okay. I'll be right back." Hermione spoke, breaking the silence.

"No, Mi. I'm going to deal with this. It's mainly my fault anyways. And I have to talk to you when I get back." Izzy said running out the room to catch up with Harry. Once Izzy caught up with Harry in the hallway leading out of the castle, she pulled his arm and turned him around so he was facing her.

"Isabel, I don't have time for this I need to be alone."

"Shut up for once." Izzy responded as she pressed her lips against his.

"I thought you only kissed guys who you love or cared deeply about." Harry said as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Well, then I guess you fall into that category then." Izzy had this cute little smirk on his face and Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. So he kissed her again. This time it was a long passionate kiss and it didn't end for a while.

Meanwhile, up in Hermione's room, Hermione was trying to comfort Ginny.

"Gin, he'll come around just give him sometime." Hermione said in her soft soothing voice.

"It's not so much that I'm upset that he cheated on me." Ginny said wiping a tear from her face. "I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is."

"What?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Draco completely entered the room and sat down in the chair. His blonde hair was very messy, but he still looked good. He didn't have a shirt on, probably because Hermione was wearing it, and he finished he look off with black sweat pants. He sat in the red chair and leaned forward, very interested.

"Well, me and Neville that was just kind of a spur of the moment thing, well the first time at least, we weren't thinking. And me and Harry well we just fuck a lot. Sometimes we forget to use a protection charm." Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a worried look, remembering that they also didn't use a protection charm. Draco didn't seem to notice much though. He had magically made himself some popcorn and was eating it. Plus he was too interested in what Ginny was saying. So Hermione stopped worrying.

"Well and then there's this other guy. I don't know exactly who he is."

"Oh snap!" Draco said. Hermione shot him a look, telling him to be quiet.

"Go ahead and continue Ginny." Hermione said.

"We met in Hogesmade like a month ago. We don't use names but he seems to know who I am. I don't mind not knowing who he is though. It makes it fun and interesting."

"Ginny, have you ever thought of going to a physiatrist? I think you're a nymphomaniac. You know for a while on General Hospital, Carly was like that." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"What the hell is a nymphomaniac?"

"Draco's trying to say you're addicted to sex, and I think he might be right." Hermione answered.

"I need to go. I have a lot to think about. Now that I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is and now that things are ruined with me and Harry my child may have to grow up without a father."

"Ginny, you know that if this baby is Harry's he'll support you no matter what. He wouldn't want his kid to grow up anything like he did."

"I guess your right, Hermione. Plus I think I can get Harry back anyways. He doesn't really care about Isabel." Ginny said getting up, walking out of the room.

"Wow, now that was an interesting morning. It was like a Soap Opera. And I like Soap Operas." Draco said tossing his empty bag of popcorn in the trash can across the room. Hermione walked over and sat on Draco's lap. She kissed him lightly. Their eyes met, Draco, brushed a piece hair out of Hermione's face. He slowly maneuvered himself so that he could gently nibble on her neck.

"Do you still love me?" Hermione asked softly. Draco pulled away from her and directly looked into her eyes.

"I'm never gonna stop loving you Hermione Granger. I want you to always remember that."

"Okay. I love you too." Hermione said kissing him again. "I am so hungry, babe. I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall and get some eat."

"Did you just say 'get some eat'?"

"Sorry, Iz has been wearing off on me. She says some funny things."

"Yea she also slept with Potter. I never would have thought that would happen."

"Well I know Iz really well and her and Harry actually make sense to me. It's kind of ironic. But I'm hungry. I'll be back in ten." Hermione magically changed right before she walked out of the common room into the hallway. She got her food quickly in the Great Hall and began her walk back to her room, when she saw someone. He looked so familiar to her. He was tall. He had red hair, his skin was pale.

'Maybe, Draco's father let Ron go.' Hermione thought to herself. 'No he wouldn't do that.' Just then the man noticed, that Hermione was staring at him. He began to walk towards her. Hermione wasn't going to wait around and see what he wanted, so she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to her room, where Draco was waiting. Hermione ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly, but before Draco could ask what was wrong, Serenity came running in. She looked at Hermione and Draco.

"You saw Ron too, didn't you Hermione?" Serenity asked.

"Ron, no she couldn't have seen Weasley. My father has him locked up. There's no way he could have gotten out."

"Not that Ron, the Ron from the future." Serenity said.

"Ren, you seem to know a lot about what's going on. Do you want to fill me and Draco in?"

"There's not a lot of time, and I have a lot to say. So I guess I'd better get started." Serenity spoke sitting down on the large sofa.

**Review!**


	18. Fatherly Love?

Hermione and Draco surrounded the young girl with looks of confusion yet eagerness to hear what she had to say.

"Come on Ren. Just tell us what's up." Draco spoke. Hermione sat directly next to Draco, her fingers intertwined with hers. She was nervous and Draco could tell.

"Alright I'll give you the short version. Next year after you finish school, you two will get married. After many complications of course."

"How do you know this?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Please, no interruptions. You can ask questions at the end. Ok so Ron is extremely jealous about this and he actually becomes second in command to Voldemort. He's very powerful. Draco, you end up having to go into hiding because of this. And since Ron can't find you he had Voldemort send him back in time to kill you in this time so you won't be a problem to him anymore. And you Hermione decide to send me back in time to fix things."

"Uh, well even if you are telling the truth and I believe you, which I'm not saying I do, then why would I send you back. What type of relationship do you have with me and Draco?" Hermione asked shifting her position on the couch and grabbing Draco's hand a little tighter.

"Okay, I don't want you two to freak out but I'm your daughter."

"You gotta be shittin me." Draco said loudly. "No, No this can't be right, not at all. No daughter of mine would have emerald green eyes like that. The hair maybe, because of Mi, but the eyes no." Serenity then pulled out her wand and muttered a simple spell. Her brown hair instantly turned to blond and her emerald green eyes changed to icy blue.

"Please, just trust me. I would have no reason to lie to you. I just want to help." Serenity said. The room was silent for a moment, everyone uncomfortably waited for someone else to speak. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled brightly.

"We're going to get married Draco."

"I don't see how." Draco responded.

"What does that me? Do you not love me?"

"Yes, I love you. But, never mind." Hermione looked at him sadly. "We'll talk about it later." Draco said sternly. Hermione was a little hurt but did as she was told.

"So do you believe me?" Serenity asked.

"I guess so. It's the only thing that makes sense, and it doesn't even really make sense." Draco responded. Serenity turned to Hermione to get her reaction and she nodded her head.

"I believe you." Hermione said. "If Draco trusts you than I do too."

"Thanks mum. Thanks Dad." Serenity said hugging them both. "I love you guys." Hermione turned to Draco and mouthed 'that's really weird'. Draco just nodded.

"So now that you two know the truth. How may I ask are we going to solve this little problem?" Serenity asked.

"You and Hermione stay here and I'm going to go talk to my father. He would never want any harm to come upon me. My father will protect me till the end. So maybe I can convince him to let me just kill the nasty little red head. I mean unless you're still in love with him Mi."

"Draco not right now, you can't put me on the spot like that."

"It's just a question darling." Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, okay I love Ron. I do wish there was another way to end this without killing him but there's not. So if killing him is going to protect you and Ren, then do what you have to. But I can honestly say Draco that I love you more, and I always will."

"That's all I needed to hear babe. You know I'll love you until the day I die. Don't you?" Hermione nodded her head. Draco kissed her softly, gave Serenity a light hug and went into the fire place. All Hermione and Serenity heard before the puff of smoke came was Malfoy Manor.

"God, I hope he's going to be okay." Hermione said.

Malfoy Manor

"Ah, Draco, my son. Good timing. I was just about to come see you." Lucius Malfoy spoke as Draco walked into his office. Lucius was sitting behind his large oak desk. His hair was tied back and he wore his normal black robes.

"For what, may I ask, father."

"Well before we talk about that I want you to meet your soon to be wife. Her name is Lily and she is beautiful. You'll love her Draco."

"Father I am not ready to get married at all." Draco said. "And I think if I was I could find my own wife." Lucius gave Draco an evil look for the comment he made but Lucius decided to let this one go.

"Well she's here now. I'm sure you remember her. Come on in Lily darling." Lucius stated loudly.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy what can help you with?" The young woman also had her hair pulled back, though hers was in a high ponytail. Lily had on a short denim skirt and a black top. She was slightly tall, averaging about 5'8" and 110lbs.

"My son is here to see you."

"Draco, it is so good to see you. Are you excited for our wedding? I was thinking it should be in July after your term is over." Lily continued to ramble on about wedding arrangements.

"Can you please shut up? Your voice is killing me." Draco said to Lily. "Father I came here to discuss business."

"Alright fine. Lily you can go." Once she left and the office doors closed Lucius continued. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to know how things were going with the Weasley kid. Is he talking?" Draco asked.

"He's unable to speak right now. Later on today he will be meeting with our Dark Lord. Oh yes this is what I was going to come see you about before. We need to move on and get the mudblood. We need more information and we need it before Dumbledore comes up with some crazy plan like he always does."

"Father I don't think that is a good idea." Draco said nervously.

"And why is that?"

"Well uh, I've been getting close to her to get information and she's beginning to trust me. I think I can get something from her soon."

"There's no time for that. We need information now. So I'll go and get her since you don't seem to be cooperating."

"Father I'm not going to let you do that." Draco knew that he was going to blow his cover but the only thing he could think about was the time they spent together last night. He loved Hermione and he wasn't going to let any harm come to her.

"I'm starting to think you have feelings for the filthy girl."

"Me no. I would never even think about touching that dirt. But I can't let you do this. It's not right."

"Crucio." Lucius shouted. "Since when do you make decisions in this household? Let alone decisions concerning The Dark Lord. I didn't like the comment you made about finding your own wife but I let it slide and now you're telling me what to do." Draco was on the floor screaming in pain. "Goodbye." Was the last thing Draco heard before losing conciseness.

Reviews please!


End file.
